Highschool Titans
by DJenero
Summary: Eren and Mikasa started a new life in Japan after leaving a Titan infested Trost. little did they know, the town they reside is also the territory of high-class devil Rias Gremory. Join Eren as he discover the world of supernatural and face countless enemies from mythology and old enemies. Jealous Mikasa, Rias & ORC girls rivalry.
1. Chapter 1

**What is up guys! As some of you might remember, my 1** **st** **crossover was a huge failure. But that won't stop me from trying again. So, a SNK x DxD crossover. Hopefully this will turn out well.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Titan sounds]**

 **Chapter 1: I'll kill them, I'll kill them all!**

[Ring! Ring!]

Eren: "Aw….."

…

Mikasa: "Eren….Eren…."

On a typical morning in Kuoh town, a young black haired girl was having trouble getting her lazy brother out of bed.

Eren: "Groan…..Mikasa….give me a few more minutes….."

Mikasa: (deadpan) "We're going to be late. So get up."

This time, Eren rise up from his blanket and got changed.

Eren: "Damn it! I can't be late on the 1st day!"

Both siblings ran out of their house after saying their goodbyes to their parents and rushed towards their school at blinding speed.

Eren: "Mikasa, whatever you do, don't mention that I've overslept."

Mikasa: "I won't tell anyone….."

Eren: "Thank you."

Mikasa: "…That you didn't zip your pants."

Eren: "Wha- Ouch!"

That's when Eren crashed into a teenage boy with grey hair.

Boy: "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Eren: "Sorry! Gotta go!"

As the duo finally arrived at the school gates, both of them were shocked by the number of female students in their school.

Eren: "Right! Let's go!"

Mikasa: "Wait Eren. We need to get our timetable 1st."

At the student council office, the siblings are greeted by a young girl with specs and black, bob-cut hair.

Sona: "Ah! You must be the new students from Trost. I'm Sona Sitri, 3rd year and the student council president."

Eren: "Nice to meet you Sitri-senpai. I'm Eren Yeagar."

Mikasa: "Mikasa Ackerman. Pleasure to meet you."

Sona: "Ok, so this is your timetable. And your class is in 2B. Have a nice day."

The siblings bit Sona farewell and head for their 1st lesson.

Sona: 'Both seem to have potential. I'll inform Rias about this.'

At class 2B, both siblings were introduced to the rest of the students before their lesson began.

Sensei: "Please settle down everyone. We have 2 new students who will be joining us today, so if you may?"

Eren: "Eren Yeagar. Hope we get along."

Mikasa: "Mikasa Ackerman, from Trost district."

Sensei: "Right. Now how about you two sit next to Argento-san over there."

As both siblings take their seats, the rest of the students started whispering among them.

Matsuda: "Hey, that new girl looks kinda cute. What do you say Motohama?"

Motohama: "Her bust may be smaller than most, but man she looks hot."

Murayama: "He looks handsome. I hope they're both siblings."

Katase: "I don't know. His sister seems to be rather protective of him."

Sensei: "Alright, that's enough. Pay attention."

Break time! Right before they left for recess, the siblings were approached by the blonde girl sitting next to them.

Asia: "Hi Eren-san, Mikasa-san. I'm Asia Argento. Welcome to Kuoh Academy."

Eren & Mikasa: "Hi."

Asia: "So, do you want to join me for lunch?"

Eren: "Yeah sure."

In the canteen….

Asia: "Wow! So you're from Trost?"

Eren: "Yes, but we moved to japan because my dad is working on some sort of medicine."

Asia: "I see. I'm from Italy, but I love to travel and that's how I've ended up in Japan."

Mikasa: "Interesting."

Asia: "Have you two decided on which club to join?"

Eren: "Nope, any recommendations?"

Asia: "Well, I'm from the occult research club and we're currently short on members. It'll be great if you join us."

Eren: "I'm not sure yet, what do you think Mikasa?"

Mikasa: "I'll go where you go."

Asia: "It's ok. Take your time. Just let me know if you're interested."

Eren: "Ok. Thanks Asia."

Asia bowed to them and took her leave.

Eren: "She seems nice. Ow! Ow! ow! Stop it Mikasa!"

Mikasa: (Pinching Eren's cheek) "Having a relationship is not good."

In the old school building…..

Rias: "So about this new student and his sister….. You sense something about them?"

Sona: "Well, not really anything special. It's just that I think, they make a good addition to your peerage."

Akeno: "Ara ara, we could use more members you know buchou."

Rias: "Hmm…Koneko, could you do me a favor?"

Koneko: "What is it buchou?"

Rias: "I want you to keep an eye on the siblings for a while, and report to me if they're been attacked."

Koneko: "Leave it to me."

Evening, at the school gates.

Eren: "Huff puff…..sorry to make you wait Mikasa."

Mikasa: "Eren, a lady gave me this card."

Eren: "Hmm? What is this symbol? 'Grant a wish, and I'll be there for you.' Heh. Must be a Christian thing."

Mikasa: "Anyway, let's go. Mom and dad will be worried."

As the siblings arrived at a park along the way, they came across a little girl crying on the floor.

Eren: "Hey little girl, what happen?"

Little girl: "I'm lonely. I have no friends…."

Eren: "What should we do Mikasa?"

Mikasa: "She's probably lost. Let's take her to the police."

Little girl: "Noooo! The police are scary!"

Eren: "Alright calm down… Now, can you tell us where your parents are? We can take you home."

Little girl: "Yes, that'll be fine. But can I ask you a question?"

Eren: "Ok, what is it?"

Little girl: "Will you die for me?"

Both Mikasa and Eren stared blankly at the little girl. Seconds later, the little girl grew older and had black feathered wings. Even her outfit changed.

Eren: "Wha..what the heel's going on?!"

Mikasa: "Eren!"

Mikasa managed to push her brother away from incoming light spears thrown by the winged lady.

Winged lady: "I had orders from my superior that you possess a hidden power inside you boy. And it's a threat to our kind. So here's what I want you to do, die!"

Mikasa: "I won't let you!"

Mikasa leapt forward and kicked the winged lady in the gut. She then slammed her to the ground.

Winged lady: "You're strong, unlike that boy there."

As Mikasa turned to her brother, there knelt Eren with a light spear pierced through his chest.

Mikasa: "Eren!"

Winged lady: "My job is done. Farewell! Little girl."

Mikasa ran to Eren and held his hand tightly, not wanting him to go.

Eren: "Cough! Mi..kasa….I … I need to…Cough!...Change…"

Mikasa: "No! Everyone will see you."

Then suddenly, the card glowed red and a magic circle form right beside them. There, a teenage girl with crimson hair appeared from the magic circle.

Mikasa: "Who are you!?"

Rias: "Calm down… I'm not going to hurt you…My name is Rias Gremory."

Mikasa: "Please save my brother…"

Rias: "That is why I'm here."

Rias took out 8 pawn pieces and made them float on Eren's lifeless body.

Rias: "In the name of Maou-Lucifer, I make you as my servant."

Mikasa: "No wait!"

4 pawn pieces enter Eren's body, while the other 4 were kept by the red head.

Rias: "He's alive. He just needs some rest. Take me to your place, I'll heal him."

The next day, Eren slightly opened his eyes and found himself in his room. However, he felt a soft sensation on his right shoulder.

Eren: "Nggnngh…. What a dream… hmm?"

As Eren uncover his blanket, there he saw the exposed body of a certain crimson haired girl.

Eren: "BWUAH!" 'What the hell is a woman doing in my bed?! And why is she naked? Wait, why am I naked!?'

Rias: "Oh good, you're awake."

Eren: "Wha…who are you!? And why am I naked!?"

Rias: "Ara? Is that how you talk to your senpai? My name is Rias Gremory, a 3rd year student and a devil. Nice to meet you Eren Yeagar."

Eren: "Senpai? Devil?!"

Rias: "How are your injuries?"

Eren: "Well, I.. wait. How did you know?"

Rias: "I was the one who healed you. And revived you."

Eren: "So I was really dead? Gasp! Mikasa! Where is she, is she alright?"

Rias: "Your sister is fine, she's downstairs preparing breakfast."

Eren: "Oh thank god. Ouch! My head."

Rias: "Oh and by the way, you're also a devil now."

Eren: "Oh hell no!"

Rias: "But no worries. That mean you get to spend time with me now. Ne?"

Rias crawled on all fours and was cornering Eren on his bed.

Eren: "I-I don't think it's a good idea.."

Rias: "No need to be shy…."

BONK!

Before Rias could further infuriate Eren, she was smacked on the head by a jealous Mikasa holding a shinai.

Rias: "Ow! What was that for?"

Mikasa: "Eren is mine and mine alone."

Rias: "Hey! I was the one who saved him you know."

Eren: "Calm down ladies…let's go down stairs and have our breakfast. And senpai, you should put on some clothes 1st."

At the school gate…..

Rias: "I'll explain everything to you two when after class. Asia will bring you to the clubroom."

Eren: "Ok, see you later Rias-senpai."

After their lessons, both Eren and Mikasa went to Asia and asked her about ORC.

Asia: "That's great! I'll take you there."

At the old school building….

Eren: "Wow! Who could've thought that a school will have a building like this here."

KNOCK KNOCK!

Asia: "It's us!"

As Asia opened the door, Eren and Mikasa were amazed by the Victorian style atmosphere in the club room. Inside was a white haired 1st year girl eating snacks and a handsome, blonde-haired 2nd year boy reading a book.

Akeno: "Welcome to the occult research club."

Asia: "This is Akeno Himejima-san, 3rd year and vice-president of our club."

Eren and Mikasa bowed to their senpai.

Eren: "Please take care of us senpai."

Akeno: "Ara ara, such polite juniors."

Asia: "Buchou-san, we've arrived!"

Rias: "Right! Now that everyone's here, I'd like you to meet our new members. Please introduce yourselves."

Kiba: "Yuuto Kiba, 2nd year. Nice to meet you."

Koneko: "Toujou Koneko, 1st year."

Eren: 'Hmm, another Mikasa.'

Akeno: "And you already know me, ufufu."

Eren: "Eren Yeagar. 2nd year student."

Mikasa: "Mikasa Ackerman, 2nd year."

Rias: "So Eren, I assume you have some questions regarding last night's incident?"

Eren: "Yes. 1st of all, what do you mean by you are a devil? And secondly, what was that thing who attacked us?"

Rias: "Firstly, yes. I am a high class devil. In fact, everyone in this room is a devil. The ORC is just a façade to my peerage."

Mikasa: "Peerage?"

Akeno: "You see. As a high class devil, buchou is able to recruit servants to her group by placing an evil piece into one's body."

Kiba: "But don't worry. The Gremories and known for their affection to their servants. We treat each other as a family."

Rias: "As for your 2nd question. That creature who attacked you was a fallen angel. Apparently they found interest in you and think of it as a threat."

Eren gave the devils a deadly gaze.

Eren: "And what about to you devils? Do I pose a threat to you?"

Rias: "Quite the opposite actually. We see you as a worthy ally."

Eren: "Fallen angels…."

Mikasa: "Eren…"

Eren: "Mikasa, I'll kill them….I'll kill any fallen angel that comes in my way….."

At the corner, Akeno had a worried expression.

Rias: "But enough about us, tell us about yourself."

Eren: "Well, Mikasa and I came from Trost. And we had gone through hardships just to stay alive."

Kiba: "Trost? The land of the titans?"

Mikasa: "Yes. Our father is a chemist who is seeking a solution to rid the city of titans."

Eren: "However, dad's efforts proved fruitless and so he decided to travel here in search for answers."

Rias: "My goodness! I've heard tales about these titans. How did you survive?"

Eren: "We signed up for the trainee corps to hone the skills to defeat the titans."

Mikasa: "Eren used to have a deep hatred for titans. But it seems that he's found a new enemy."

Akeno: "So are you two related?"

Eren: "Mikasa is my adopted sister. After her parents were murdered, I rescued her from those bastards and my family took her in."

Mikasa: "Ever since then, I owe my life to Eren."

Rias: "You know Mikasa, I could use another servant. Would you be interested to join my peerage?"

Mikasa: "Anything that will keep me close to Eren."

Rias then took out her remaining pawn pieces and inserted them into Mikasa.

Rias: "As president of the Occult research club, I welcome you to our family."

PAA!

One by one, all the club members extended their devil wings, followed by the two siblings.

Eren: "This is amazing! Look Mikasa, we're devils now!"

Mikasa: "Erm, senpai…. What are our duties as your humble servants?"

Rias: "Oh for now, your job is to hand leaflets to people so that we can form contracts with them."

Eren: "Contracts?"

Akeno: "Yes. We devils grant wishes to humans around this town and receive payment in return."

Mikasa: "In souls?"

Kiba: "We used to do that. But now, we accept cash, credit or anything of equal value to the client's request."

Eren: "So that's how senpai is summoned."

Rias: "Yes. And from now onwards, I'll be addressed as buchou. Since that's what everyone here calls me."

Eren & Mikasa: "Hai buchou!"

Akeno: "Buchou, we have a request from the arch-duke of the Beelzebub clan."

Rias: "Right. Eren, Mikasa. It's time we show you how we battle."

Eren: "Ok."

At an abandoned warehouse, the ORC gathered outside and prepared to enter.

Rias: "1st of all, are you two familiar with the game of chess?"

Eren: "Yes, survey ops champion 3 years running."

Rias: "Each of my servants are revived by a certain chess piece following their strengths."

Koneko: "She's here. I can sense her."

Behind a wall, out jumps a huge centaur-like monster.

Rias: "Stray devil Visor, you have killed your master and broken the devil's law. And thus, we the Gremory peerage with destroy you."

Visor: "Try to kill me, if you can."

Rias: "Yuuto!"

Kiba: "Hai buchou!"

Kiba dashed towards Visor at blinding speed, forming after images around the warehouse.

Eren: "Man he's fast!"

Rias: "Yuuto is my knight. He's the fastest member in my group and a master swordsman."

Kiba endlessly slashed Visor along the torso and limbs.

Rias: "Next is Koneko, my rook."

Eren: "Hmm… rook….."

Visor grabbed Koneko in her monstrous arms and squeezed the life out of her.

Eren: "Koneko-chan!"

Rias: "Not to worry. Her ability is…."

Mikasa: "…..Massive strength and defense."

Rias: "Hey! I was about to say that!"

Koneko effortlessly freed herself from Visor's grasp and tossed her across the area.

Rias: "Finally is my queen. Akeno!"

Akeno: "My pleasure. Ara ara, what should I do with you?"

Mikasa: (Sweat drop) "She's taking this lightly."

Rias: "Akeno is the master of spells and magic. She's has the traits of all pieces and…"

Akeno unleashed a barrage of lightning at Visor.

Visor: "Arrgghhh! It burnnnnnnssss!"

Rias: "…she's the ultimate sadist."

Akeno: "I still hear a heartbeat. You could use some more. Ufufu!"

The lightning resumed.

Eren: "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

Rias: "Akeno, that's enough."

Akeno: "Aww…but I was just enjoying myself."

Rias: "Right. Now that's settled, let's return home."

Unfortunately, after taking a few steps, a massive hand grabs Rias and is not willing to let go.

Rias: "KYAAA!"

Eren: "What the?!"

Kiba: "Impossible! Nothing can survive Akeno-san's thunder."

Visor: "How dare you torture me like that! You'll, with your blood!"

Visor tightens her grip and began to squeeze the life out of the crimson-haired devil.

Rias: 'AAaaaaahhhh!"

Kiba, Akeno, Koneko & Asia: "Buchou!"

Eren: "Mikasa! Let's go!"

Mikasa: "Hai!"

Mikasa dashed towards Visor and leapt on her hand, trying to free her master from the stray devil's grasp. Meanwhile, Eren bites his thumb at full force and large amount of heat was unleashed. As the smoke cleared, what stood before the ORC was a 15m humanoid giant.

Kiba: "Gasp! A titan!"

Asia: "Is that Eren-san?"

Koneko: "He's huge!"

Akeno: "He looks hot!"

Mikasa: "Eren! Now!"

[ROAARRRRRR!]

The titan-sized Eren ran towards Visor and punch her in the face. He then proceed to rip off the hand holding Rias while Mikasa carried her master to safety.

Visor: "You monster! What are you!?"

Eren landed several blows at Visors body and even tore off all of her legs, arms and head. Finally finishing her off by stomping on her nape.

As Eren completed his role, his titan body fell to the floor and out pops the human sized boy from the nape area.

Rias: "T-thanks… So you're a titan as well Eren?"

Eren: "Gah! No. I'm still human, with titan shifting powers."

Kiba: "But how did that stray devil come back to life?"

Mikasa: "Titan powers."

ORC members: "WHAT?!"

Mikasa: "My guess is that stray somehow managed to gain some titan powers and thus, is able to regenerate. Since it finally died after its nape is damaged, I think that someone must have included titan DNA to that devil."

Eren: "And since the only way to kill a titan is by destroying the nape, that makes them even deadlier."

Akeno: "Buchou, we better warn Sirzechs-sama about this new threat."

Rias: "Yes, I will."

Eren: "Oh ya buchou, before I forget, what piece am I?"

Mikasa: "We both are Pawns."

Rias: "She's right you know."

Eren: "WHAAATTT!? The weakest piece?!"

Rias: "But you're rather strong for a pawn, so is your sister. No wonder I need 4 pawns to revive each of you."

Eren: "Well, if you put it that way. Oh right. What is your piece Asia?"

Asia: "I'm a bishop. I'm the healer of the group."

Eren: "Right."

Rias: "Ok then, great job everyone and we'll meet again the next day. You may return home now."

Everyone: "Hai buchou!"

 **Ta daaa! A brand new fanfic. I doubt this idea is original, and I'm sorry for that. But I can't seem to find an existing story like this so I decided to make one. Just a few notes, Eren will not possess a sacred gear. And his parents are still alive. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you next time. GAN PAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

What s up guys! So far there has been positive views on the 1st chapter. So I ve decided to go on with it. Alright then, moving on to the next chapter.

Talking

Thinking

[Titan sounds]

Chapter 2: Living the devil life .

In class 2B ..

Eren : Hey Asia, any news from buchou today?

Asia: Actually, buchou-san told me that she wanted to see you and Mikasa after class this afternoon. It must be about making your 1st contract.

Eren: I see. Thanks for the heads up Asia.

SMACK!

OWWW!

Both Asia and Eren turned to their left and saw a panicked Motohama tending a slapped Matsuda with swollen cheeks.

M&M: Please! Spare us!

Mikasa: That s what you get for peeking in the girls locker.

Eren: Geez .those perverted duo. I think they deserved it.

Asia: Hey Mikasa-san. I was just telling Eren-san that buchou-san wants to see both of you.

Mikasa: That s good to know.

Sensei: "And that concludes our lesson for today. Class, dismissed."

Eren: "And let's get going."

In the Old school building...

Rias: "Ah, now that everyone's here, i would like to instruct our two new members about our devil jobs. As you two have already know, we grant our clients wishes and received payment in return. And for that, I'll now assign you to your respective jobs right now."

Akeno: "Ok Eren-kun, please step into this magic circle."

As Eren steped into the magic circle, he felt a new rush of excitement and enthusiasm flowing through his veins.

Rias: "Good luck Eren. And remember, our motto is fair billing."

Eren: "Got it buchou. I won't let you down."

However, before the teleportation is complete...

HUG

Eren: "Hey Mikasa! Let go of me!"

Mikasa: "I go, where ever you go."

Rias: "Hey Mikasa!?"

Mikasa rushed into the magic circle and was transported along with Eren to thier destination.

Akeno: "Ara ara, fiesty isn't she."

Rias: "Sigh... Her brotherly love is a strong one."

As the siblings arrived in an empty house, both of them were greeted by a young couple with a pair of kids standing next to them.

Father: "Ah good, you've arrived. And i see you brought help."

Eren: "Oh, forgive me sir. But my sister doesn't like to be left alone."

Mother: "Oh no no it's fine. Infact, we could use the extra help. I would like you to look after our children, T.K. and Kari while we're gone."

Father: " It's our anniversary tonight, and we wish to have a romantic dinner. So it'll be a delight if you could watchover them for now."

Eren: "Yosh! just leave it to us Ossan. Right Mikasa?"

Mikasa: "I can handle the girl, Eren can handle the boy."

Father: "Great! We'll be back by midnight. Make sure they go to bed by 10, and feel free to play the PS4 with them."

Mother: "Now you two be good boys and girls when mommy and daddy are out ok?"

TK & Kari: "Yes Kaa-sama."

Father: "Right! Off we go then. Good night kids."

Eren: "Enjoy your dinner Ossan."

30 minutes later...

TK: "So you're like a new devil?"

Eren: "Yeah, quite so."

TK: "And you're from Trost? I thought you're a local."

Eren: "Yeah, i get that a lot."

Kari: "So what's it like being a devil?"

Mikasa: "It's fine."

Kari: "You're lucky to have such a loving brother. I wish Oni-chan is as cool as Eren-ni chan."

Mikasa: "What's wrong? Is your brother mean to you?"

Kari: "Naaah...He just loves teasing me."

Mikasa: "Actually you're the lucky one, for TK-kun to play with you so much. I wish Eren would spend time with me..."

Kari: "What happened? Was Eren-ni chan busy when you were kids?"

Mikasa: "No, he's always pushing me away and gets mad whenever I spend time with him. i don't know what wlse to do."

Kari: "I think I see your problem. Here's what you should do..Psst psst..."

2 hours later, both siblings received thier payment and returned back to the clubroom.

Rias: "Well done you two. We're received a feedback from your 1st client and they say they had fun and wished to ask for you again."

Kiba: "Perhaps working in twos might work after all."

Koneko: "Splendid."

Asia: "Good work Eren-san, Mikasa-san."

Rias: "However Mikasa, I do appreciate if you let Eren complete his contract alone when needed. After all, you do have your own set of contracts to fufill."

Mikasa: "I'll complete my contracts if i have to. If not, I'll stay by Eren's side at all times. Buchou."

"OOOoooooo"

Rias began to exert a dangerous aura as her black-haired pawn continued to show defiance. But before she could scold her, a certain titan shifting boy beat her to it.

Eren: "Oi Mikasa! I'm not your baby nor do I need your help 100% of the time! If buchou asks me to do it alone then i will do it alone! The same goes for you. It's your duty as buchou's servant to follow her orders without question!  
Have you forgoten your training during the 104th trainee corps?!"

As soon as Eren said that out loud, Mikasa stood away from him and walked towards the door. Slamming it in the process.

Asia: "Is she going to be alright?"

Kiba: "I think you may be too harsh on her Eren-kun."

Akeno: "I suggest I go talk to her."

Eren: "Nah.. she'll be fi..."

Rias: "No. Make up to her Eren, that's an order."

Eren: "B-but. But."

Rias: "Now. The last thing i want is my servants not getting along with each other."

Eren: "Sigh! Fine.."

Eren sulked and left the clubroom.

Akeno: "Ara buchou, i thought you'd take advantage of this situation."

Rias: "I've thought of that. But I would digrace my family name if that were to happen. As a Gremory, I treat all my servants with love and respect. Even if she is my rival."

It was already midnight. Back home, Eren continued to chase after his sister till they arrived at thier bedroom.

Eren: "Mikasa wait!"

Mikasa still refused to respond. She took he pajamas and head for the bathroom, all while mantaining a stoic and cold expression on her face.

Eren: "Mikasa please, just hear me out."

SLAM!

Eren: "Ok then, I won't leave till you come out, you here me? Ok."

An hour later, there's still no sign of Mikasa in the hallway. But Eren continued to wait, summoning every ounce of patience he could to reconcile with his sister.

Mrs Yeagar: "Oh Eren, you're waiting for the shower?"

Eren: "No, I made Mikasa mad and now she won't talk to me."

Mrs Yeagar: "I see. Well I'm glad that you decided to make up to her. Usually it's me who have to clear up after you."

Eren: "Eh heheh..Sorry about that mom. It's just that, I do care for her. But sometimes when she overwhelms me and not give any personal space, I get frustrated at her. I'm already 17 and she still treats me like a little kid."

Mrs Yeagar: "Well, it's take some time for her to relise that. But for now, all you can do is hope she heard what you told me from the bathroom."

As soon as she said that, the bathroom door opened,with Mikasa standing at the entrance in her pajamas.

Mrs Yeagar: "Ok then, I'll leave you two for now. Don't stay up too late."

Eren: "Good night mom."

After a few minutes of awkward sillence, Eren finaly decided to speak up.

Eren: "Look Mikasa, i just want to..."

Before he could finish, his black haired sister fell forward into his embrace. With a few tears shed, Mikasa clung on to her brother tightly, not wanting to let him go.

Mikasa: "I'm sorry Eren. I didn't know I was being overprotective..."

Eren: "Mikasa..."

Mikasa: "The reason I wanted to tag along is because i thought...you might...forget about me after..."

Eren: "I understand..."

Mikasa: "What...?"

Eren: "Don't you worry Mikasa, you'll always be my sister. No matter how intimate Buchou can get, she'll never replace you."

Mikasa: "Eren...Thank you..."

And both siblings held each other ever since, even in bed.

Alrighty! Another chapter done. I for one ship Eremika till the end. But that doesn't mean Rias and the girls won't try their luck with titan boy here, so Mikasa still has some competition ahead of her.  
Anyway,, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. GAN PAI! 


	3. Chapter 3

What's up guys! As you can tell, Eren recently gain a hatred for fallen angels since his own death by Raynare. And Eren being Eren, Raynare and her gang will be facing a world of hurt after his revival. Either way that aside, let;s continue.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
[Titan]

Chapter 3: And I thought Jean was stuck up.

Morning at the old school building, we find an impatient Rias shuffling back and forth across the clubroom. It was already 4pm, and everyone had made their appearance for another club meeting. Everyone except a certain pair of siblings who have yet to arrive.

Rias: "Where are those two? It's not like them to be this late!"

Asia: "Eren-san and Mikasa-san were in class a moment ago. But then they left and told me they'll be back after running some erands."

Koneko: "Eren-senpai never settles down does he."

Kiba: "Buchou, should we go look for him? He might be in trouble."

Rias: "No, he'll be alright. After all, he has M- kasa..."

Akeno: "Ara ara, I'm sensing a bit of jealousy from you buchou. Is it because of..."

Rias: "Nope. Nothing to be jealous about. She's just his sister."

Akeno: "Then you won't mind if I spoil him a bit right? Ufufu."

Rias: "You can try. But I bet you can't get pass Mikasa."

The door swung open. It is Mikasa, who is supporting an unconcious black haired boy.

Mikasa: "Sorry we're late."

Rias: "Gasp! Eren!"

As Mikasa dropped her brother on the sofa, all the club members gathered around as they were shocked by Eren's appearrance. He was exhausted, beaten, even pierced.

Asia: "What happen to you?"

Mikasa: "Eren told me he wanted to have his revenge on the fallen angels who killed him last week. So we left the school after class for the church they were hiding."

Rias was astonished, and dissapointed at the same time. she then went to hug both of her pawns in relief.

Rias: "Baka! You could have been killed you know. I'm so glad you're safe."

Mikasa was in an awkward position. Being hugged by her love rival? That's new.

Rias: "Asia, please heal Eren. So what happened to those fallen angels?"

Mikasa: "They managed to escape. Eren was about to finish them off in his titan form. But I managed to cut him open before he could kill them."

Everyone had their eyes wide open, while both 3rd years leave their mouths hanging wide open.

Mikasa: "I've fought many enemies before and I could tell, they were being misleaded."

Kiba: "Misleaded?"

Mikasa: "When i looked into the eyes of the younger fallen angel, I sense that there was confussion and hessitation. If they were acting on their own, they would have killed me as well when they 1st murdered Eren. But apparently, they're just following oreders."

Rias: "Now that I think of it, their leader Azazel is not the type who is interested in domination or violence."

Kiba: "It's most likely someone from the fallen angels faction is leading a war party without Azazel's knowlegde."

At the corner of her eye, Mikasa noticed Akeno with a sad and worried expression.

Eren: "Cough! Cough!"

Everyone: "Eren!"

Eren: 'Groan... What happened? Huh? Fallen angels! Where'd they go!?"

Rias: "Calm down Eren. You safe with us."

Eren: "Buchou? Mikasa, did we kill them?"

Mikasa: "No, they escape and they do not deserve death."

Eren was enraged. For her sister to let his killer escape, it was unthinkable of her.

Mikasa: "Eren, they were only following orders. Not all fallen angels are evil."

Eren: "Tell that to the bitch who stabed me!"

SLAP!

This was too much for Rias to handle. The titan boy rubbed his cheek after being slapped by his master.

Rias: "Don't talk to her like that! She's your sister!"

Eren began to calm down and sat on the sofa. There was an awkward sillence. But before anyone could say anything, a white magic circle appeared at the center of the clubroom. There stood a woman in a maids costume.

Rias: "Not now Grayfia. Can we discuss this someother time?"

Grayfia: "Ojou-sama, you and I know very well that time is running out, and you should be thankful that it was me to arrive before he does."

Eren: "Huh? Who?"

Rias: "Him..."

Rias pointed at another magic circle that formed at the far right corner of the clubroom. Unlike Grayfia's, this one is orange with flames bursting out of it. Out jumps a man in noble clothes.

Riser: "Rias my darling, I have arrived."

Rias: "For the 599th time, I won't marry you Riser."

Eren: "EEhhhhhh! Buchou is engaged?"

Mikasa: "..."

Riser: "My darling, do you not ever learn? The number of pure-blooded devils are drasticly decreasing ever since the last great war. So it's obvious that our marriage is our number one priority in hopes of mantaining our very existance."

Eren: 'Tsk! And i though Jean was stuck up.'

Riser: "What's more, if both clans were to combine, we will have a whole new generation of strong and powerful pure bloods waiting to populate the underworld."

Rias: "I understand the importance of this marriage. At the same time I don't plan to tarnish my family name when it comes to the future of our species."

Riser: "That's my girl. Now let us hurr..."

Rias: "But I stiil won't marry you. I don't know why my family is in such a hurry when it comes to my love life plus the fact that I don't love you. I'll get married once I've found my true love."

Riser: "Aww Rias, still so naive. Don't you know how many girls dreamed of being my mate?"

Rias: "Don't you have a whole peerage full of girls? Why not ask them to marry you!"

Eren: "Pfftt..."

Riser: "What's so funny squirt!?"

Eren: "Oh nothing. Just the thought of you being so needy and your thirst for women is rather amusing."

All the Occult reserch club members (Minus Mikasa) burst out laughing. This made Riser literally flame up and charged towards Eren. Thankfully, being a martial artist, Eren performed the evasive throw Annie taught him.  
This caused Riser to slip pass him and fell with his ass facing the ceiling.

"HAHAHAHAAHAH!"

Riser: "You bastard! Rias! Is that how you ask your servants to treat guest!?"

Rias: "No. That's how I teach them to deal with perverts."

Grayfia: "This is taking to long. Sirzech-sama knew you would refuse his proposal...again..So he asked for this issue to be setteld with a rating game."

Eren & Mikasa: "Rating game?"

Akeno: "It's like a match for 2 high-class devils and their peerages to battle each other. Something like a tournament."

Riser: "I accept. I'll be fun that way."

Rias: "I accept too."

Grayfia: "Due to Ojou-sama's lack of servants and experience, she 'll be given 10 days to prepare herself for the upcoming match. That's is all."

Riser: "Hmmph!"

Riser left the building while Grayfia proceed to introduce herself to the siblings.

Grayfia: "Forgive me for my late introduction. I'm Grayfia Lucifrage, Queen and servant of Maou Lucifer."

Eren: "Eren Yeagar, Pawn of buchou...sorry, Rias-sama. This is my sister."

Mikasa: "Mikasa Ackerman, 2nd pawn."

Grayfia: "That was very brave of you to stand up to Riser like that. However, I advise you to stand down the next time. After all, you have to protect Ojou-sama's image."

Eren: "I understand."

Grayfia took her leave. The rest of the members gathered around their master to prepare themselves for the upcoming rating game.

Rias: "Ok, we'll leave the town at 6am sharp tommorow morning. Don't worry Eren and Mikasa, I've asked my dad to excuse you from your classes."

Eren: "But what should we tell our parents?"

Rias: "Leave that to me."

At 6a.m. the next morning...

Eren: "Are you sure putting a sleeping spell on them is a good idea?"

Rias: "It's the only idea. They'll be fine."

And as everyone got thier lugguage packed and ready, Akeno create a magic circle and they all teleported to their training grounds.

Another chapter done! It's time for Riser to get the shock of his life. Will the siblings learn a new skill? Find out on the next chapter. Gan pai! 


	4. Chapter 4

What's up guys! Recently I've been thinking of breaking away from the script format. So right now, I'll be using the POV method for each part of the story. hopefully it'll turn out well. If it sucks, please forgive me and leave a comment/ review at the review section.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
[Titan]

Chapter 4 Not your average pawn...

Eren's POV.

So we're currently hiking up a hill towards our training ground. Apparently buchou's family has a holiday mansion on top and we'll be using it for our preparation.

Thanks to intense physical conditioning and combat practices during our trainee corps days, both Mikasa and I managed to reache the peak before the other members.

"Huff! Huff! Eren, wait up!" Said a tired buchou. Geez... High class devils should work out once in a while.

Koneko-chan was the 1st of them to catch up to us, despite having a 5 ton bag behind her. Man, the strengh of a rook really does prove usefull I guess. Next to arrive was Kiba, who has a reasonably normal-sized lugguage.

"Asia! do you need any help down there?" I asked as she struggled to keep up the pace.

"I'm alright Eren-san. But i suppose you can help buchou-san with her lugguage."

She has a point. Out of all the bags and lugguages, buchou's lugguage seems to be the heaviest, if not including Koneko-chan's.

But before I could decend to lend a hand, Mikasa grabbeb me by the shoulder. "No, this is part of her training. Let her be."

"Mou! Mikasa, I'll do my training...Huff!...as soon as I...Huff!... reach the top! Huff!" Panted buchou.

About 10 minutes later, we unpack our stuff in our respective rooms which were split into boys and girls. Except for Mikasa because she insisted to sleep with me. Sigh, I can take care of myself you know!

As I kept my clothes and changed into my training gear, which is the Scout regiments uniform, I saw Kiba admiring our 3D maneuver gear which is left on our beds. Heh! I guess there're some things that are not seen in other parts of the world.

"Eren-kun, what are these devices?"

"Just wait and see. You guys go ahead, Mikasa and I need to get dressed." And there went the handsome blonde.

"Eren, you plan on suprising them, do you?" Spot on! to be expected from my sister! I gave her a small wink as we put them on. Ooooohhhh, that nostalgic feeling! Now to make our grand entrance!

Rias POV

We're still changing into our sportswear for our training, and that's when Akeno came to me with a worried look.

"Do you think Eren-kun will hate me?" Asked Akeno.

"What?! Why would you even think of that? You're his senpai. Of course he won't hate you."

"But his hatred towards fallen angels is rather intimidating. I fear I may be despised once he learned the truth about my heritage." Poor Akeno. She does have a point, Eren always express his hatred for fallen angels rather oppenly.

But deep down, I know he cares for his comrades no matter what thier race is.

I bring my queen to a hug to comfort her. She has been through a lot and don't deserve to live in sorrow and despair.

"Don't worry Akeno, he'll understand. It's only a matter of time before he knows the true nature of each race. Besides, you can always talk to Mikasa about this."

That's right, if there's anyone who knows Eren more than anyone, it's his sister. "Yeah, I'll think about it. Thanks Rias."

Ufufu! Now that we've changed, we walked out to the field to meet th rest of my servants. Hmm? Only Yuuto has arrived. Where are the siblings?

"Eh? ..3,4,5... Where's Eren & Mikasa-san?"

"Eren-kun told me to come here without them. Apparently their brought some new tech with them."

New tech? Must be some authentic Trost gadget or something. If it'll help in our match, I'll allow it.

WRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNDDDDD...

Huh? What is that sound?

Whoosh!

"Did something just flew pass us? I better get my sword ready." Said Yuuto as he draw his sword.

Whoosh!

There it is again! We could spot anything in the skies. So what was that thing? Then suddenly, out of nowhere...

WHOOSH! GAHKH'NG!

"Eren-kun?!"

Yuuto was assulted by Eren out of the blue. Wait... What is that thing around his waist?

"Good reflexes Kiba. Hey buchou, everyone."

"Is that what that device is for? To soar through the skies and glide in the air?"

"And where's Mikasa? "

"She's behind you."

GAHKH'NG!

Thankfully for me, Yuuto managed to block Mikasa's blades from slicing me. "You could have killed me you know!"

"Tsk! Tsk! tsk! So much for training... Thanks to that, I know what sort of exercises you should be doing for the upcoming match." Retorted Eren with a sly grin.

"So what do you suggest we work on?" Eren paced back and forth after Akeno enquired. He then stood in front of us and assigned us to our workout sessions.

"Well...when we were in the scout regiment, our daily training involves 100 push-ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats and 10km worth of running."

"EEEEEEEHEHHHHHH!?"

"Hahahahaha! I'm just joking. What I want you to do is to work on your weaknesses, and strengthen your base endurance. So here's the plan..."

10 minutes later...

After his explaination, we proceed to our training sessions. According to my pawns, I lack the base endurance for the rating game. So, I along with Akeno were assigned to improve our endurance by doing 10 push-ups, 10 sit ups, 10 squats and running 2km, with a 10 minute break in between.

I'm not going to lie. The work out was exhausting! But it's partly my fault since we high-class devils rely on our devil magic for self defense or combat, hardly ever using our own physical strengh.

Anyway, While we were occupied with our morning routine, Yuuto is with Eren to improve his stamina and agility, Koneko is sparring with Mikasa, who is helping her with evasive maneuvers, while Asia is in charge of rehydrating us and healing any accidental injuries.

"Huff... Huff... Ok, huff...Only 3 more squats to go...huff...you done already Rias?"

Hmph! Eventhough she's smiling and seemingly enjoying our training, I can tell that Akeno too is having a hard time catching her breath. "Nope! Huff... After this how about we spar?"

"Ufufu! I suppose we should look for Eren-kun's help for that." Sigh... At least she got over her fear of rejection. But still, I have a bad feeling she'll get into trouble.

Eren POV

Thanks to my 3DMG, I managed to out pace even the lightning fast Gremory Knight Kiba. However, I got to say, he's begining to use his enviroment to his advantage, which is a good sign. After all, those trees are there for a reason. After an hour of cat and mouse, we sat on the ground for a short rest.

"Phew! For a pawn, you sure can run. I almost lost to you in terms of speed!"

"We're trained to maximize our agillity and coordination to outmaneuver the titans. That's why we have these. 3 dimentional maneuver gears, or 3DMG in short."

Kiba was in awe... From what I could tell, he's showing that "Can I try it ?" face. "Sorry no. We only had 2 sets and we could not afford to supply anymore from Trost."

"Aw... But don't you have your titan powers already? I mean, that should be enough for you." That's true! In terms of raw power, my titan powers are far from enough to win the match. However, we currently don't know what sort of members does Riser has in his peerage.

"Kiba, you should know better than I when it comes to buchou's battling style and strategies. Me turning into a titan would take the fun out of the match and thus would end in an easy victory. And no self-respecting warrior would love an easy victory."

Kiba gave a long sigh and nodded. "I understand. But that aside, could you at least let me try your 3DMG just for once?" Uh oh.. What the hell are you doing? Looking at me with cute eyes. Only women would do that!

"Fine fine! but only for an hour." Kiba then did a victory pose while i help him put on the rest of the equipment.

"So how does it work?"

"Oh, you just aim at a tree and press the..."

WHOOOSHH!

"Woah!"

Ok, there he goes...

Mikasa POV

"Hah! Hiyah! Pah!"

At the field, my training with Koneko-chan is running smoothly. She has the strengh and endurance, able to take my attacks head on without any means of blocking. However, her movements are slow and requires fine tuning.

"Relax your mind. Observe your opponents movements."

"Hah!"

She fell for it. As she pushed her fist towards my rib, I side steped and grab her by the wrist. Using her own body weight against her, I redirect her momentum away from myself and flipped her to the ground.

As a safety measure, I gave her and elbow lock to secure her movements. Despite her rook traits, she failed to release herself from my grasp as doing so might lead to dislocation of joints. And we both know that won't end very well.

Finnaly giving in, Koneko-chan taped the grassy floor, signalling her surrender and was released from my clutches. "Might is not always right. Always remember to redirect your oppenent's attacks. Let's take 5."

Both of us lean by a tree and had a drink that Asia-san prepared for us. "Mikasa-senpai,"

"Yes Koneko-chan?"

"Why are you helping buchou?" To be honset, I wasn't expecting her to ask me such a question. I tried to hide my embarrasement, but she saw through me. "W-what are you talking about?"

"We all know you and buchou have a rivally when it comes to Eren-senpai. So why are you helping her?" Damn she's persistant! With my shoulders shrugged, I took a deep breath and said the 1st thing that comes to my mind.

"Because I can't call myself Eren's sister, if I can't even support his ways and ideals. " My junior had her hand on her chin as she thought for a moment. "I see..."

Phew! At least that convinced her. "Ok, let's continue."  



	5. Chapter 5

What's up guys! I think I got the hang of the POV format. So yeah, on to the next chapter. And just a short note, [...] is when Eren is thinking in his titan form. Which means other characters won't know what's he saying.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
[Titan]

Chapter 5 A new goal!

Eren's POV.

As I'm currently in my titan form, I began chassing Kiba around to boost his stamina. As a titan, all his efforts to amputate my arms were fruitless thanks to constant regeneration.

[ROOAAAAARRRRR!]

Hmph! Wise of him to dodge my fist. The goal of this challange is for him to free from the titan body, by cutting the nape. Only then I'll end the session.  
He seems to be aware of that by now as he's using the trees around the area to reach my... Hold on... (Smacks Kiba away.)...to reach my nape. Good try, but you'll have to be sneakier than that.

"Ow...Uh oh, here he comes." Another dodge by the Gremory knight. Man he's fast. Have another then! BAM! Damn it! Miss!

'Ok, aim for the nape." In a blink of an eye, Kiba vanished without a trace. I could hear rustling, but I could match up to his speed. And before I know it, SLASH! I was out of my titan body.  
"Eren-kun...Eren-kun..." Aww...As I opened my eyes, there stood Kiba. "Hey man, excellent work for defeating me."

(Timeskip)

3rd POV

Everyone gathered at the main hall as they went through lectures regarding the history of the 3 races.

Asia: "And that's why we as servants of the church wear crosses."

Rias: "Of course no as a devil, Asia doesn't have to wear one anymore since it cause burns and headaches to our kind."

Eren: "Hmm...Buchou, I would like to ask your permission."

Rias: "Eh? What for?"

Eren: "Nothing much. I want to test something, but we'll need to be outside..."

It was noon, everyone went to the open field and they bear witness to Eren's new experiment.

Eren: "I was wondering if these holy objects would affect my titan body or not. So Asia, splash some holy water at me once I transform ok?"

Rias: "Eren! There's a limit for you to be reckless!"

Mikasa: "Don't worry buchou, he knows what he's doing."

Eren bit his thumb and in a flash, his titan form appear right before the Gremory group. As instructed, Asia opened the bottle of holy water and splashed some onto the titan. Interestingly, Eren seems to be unfazed.

Mikasa: "Now Asia, give Eren your cross."

As Eren grab hold of the neckless, he still remained unharmed. In fact, the cross seems to fuse together with Eren's titan hand. Eren moved his finger towards Koneko, who felt a sharp pain once she was poked by the titan boy.

Koneko: "OWW! What was that for senpai!?"

Mikasa zip line to Eren's nape and free him. As Eren regained conciousness, he stood up and gave everyone a wide grin. "Looks like we found a weakness to that Chicken-bastard."

Rias POV

It was close to midnight, and here I am on the porch of my family villa, thinking of new strategies to win my 1st rating game. Sigh... It's such a beautiful night, but how can I enjoy it? My love life is at stake here!

"GAAAAH! IT'S NOT FAIR!" And that's when I heard the side door opened. "Ara Eren, did I wake you?" I asked him sheepishly. It wasn't nice of me to suddenly scream when everyone is obiviously in bed.

"Oh, it's alright. I was in the kitchen. So why are you up so late?" Aww...Such a caring boy. I closed my book and urged him to sit beside me. "I'm coming up with different tactics for our upcoming match tommorow. So be sure to give your all ok?"

"No problem buchou. Just out of curiosity, why don't you want to marry Riser?" Sigh, I knew he would ask me that some day. I took a deep breath and let out my personal oppinion to my adorable pawn.

"Because I want to get married for love, not because he's some champion from a well known clan. And besides, a pervert like him doesn't deserve to have me as his life partner." I've said it! Now what is his reaction?

Eren grabbed his chin and went into deep thought mode. "So have you found anyone yet? Surely after 3 years in Kuoh Academy, you should have found someone by now." Oh yes, I've found someone. But I decided for him to realise that.

"Nope. Most guys I've met so far either love me as the school idol, and not as a woman. The same goes for Riser, who sees me as Rias Gremory of the Gremory household. I want to be seen as Rias, a woman who deserves a normal life." Yes, that's all I wanted. to be with somebody who loves me the way I am, not because of my status.

"But due to my family being insecure, they've arranged a man who I don't even respect! Let alone love. I hate it Eren! Why can't they let me make my own life choices?!" I didn't realised it before, but I began to tear up. I'm useless. I'm even crying in front of my pawn for Maou sakes! "Erm...Buchou?"

It was then I felt a warm sensation arround my neck, as if someone covered me with a heated blanket. A hug? As i draw my eyes to my right shoulder, there lay Eren, with a heartwarming smile on his face. "Don't worry buchou, I promise you we'll win this match. Me, and the rest of the group."

He released his embrace and stood infront of me, placing both hands in front and behind him as he said to me in a dignified tone. "From this day onwards, I, Eren Yeagar, swear to serve you, Rias Gremory and to help you fufill your dreams for years to come. That! Will be my new goal as a servant to your peerage." Oh Eren! Why are you so manly when you do that? I brought him back to my embrace and gave him a peck on his forehead.

"Wh-what just happened?!" Ufufu! He's so cute when he's nervous. "Oh nothing. I just want to say thank you." I tighten my embrace as he continued to struggle. Haaaahh...How I wish I could stay like this forever, but as expected... BONK! "OW!" Someone hit me on the head. Wait... Shinai! Both of us turned our backs and came face to face with an unamused...

"MIKASA?!"

"You're too close to him for my comfort buchou. Consider this a warning." And my adorable pawn has been dragged away by his sister. Sigh...It was fun while it lasted. Now to get a band-aid. Ouch!  



	6. Chapter 6

What's up guys! It's match time! Will Rias be able to break off her engagement? Only one way to find out.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
[Titan]  
(speaker phone)  
{Grayfia as the announcer}

Chapter 6: Time to burn some chicken...

Eren POV

It's D day. We the Gremory team gathered in the clubroom and await our upcoming match. Since it's an all out battle, Mikasa and I decided to get dressed in our Survey corps attire, complete with our 3DMG.

"Wow Eren. Are those like some sort of uniform from your homeland?" Asked buchou with a charming smile.

"Yeah. We joined the Scouting legion during our days in Trost." Mikasa was at the corner, charpening her blades. I guess she should have been a knight instead of a mere pawn. But then agian knowing her, she'd rather stick to who her brother is than anything else.

"So how long before the battle begins?" I asked curiously. Before long, a magic circle witht he Gremory symbol appeared and there stood Grayfia-san in the center on the clubroom.

"Ojou-sama, are your servants ready?" Asked the Gremory maid. "Yes, they're are. We can begin the game now."

Soon after, we've been tranported to the arena. Huh? Did the teleportation failed? "Why are we still in the clubroom?".

I looked around my surroundings in confusion until Kiba grabbed me by my shoulder. "Take a look outside Eren-kun."

I did as he requested and up in the sky, were shades of ...Purple?! "Our match will take place in our school. But don't worry Eren, this is just a replica."

So that's how it is. Interesting...

{The rating game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phoinex will now begin. Each peerage is given 30 minutes to discuss their strategies. The match is over if either one of the king's is unble to continue or surrender. You may begin your planning now.}

Hoo...So Grayfia-san will be our MC. "Right! Everyone, please wear these." We put on our speaker phones so we can contact one another. "Now here's what we're going to do. Yuuto, you and Koneko set an out post at the gym. Take out any oppenent you encounter."

"Got it buchou." And off they went. "Akeno, I want you to patrol the skies. Blast any enemy you come across but do not engage Riser's queen." Eh? Is that yakitori's queen that powerful?

"Aww...I can take her. Just leave it to m..." "No. You'll need help. That's why I'm asking Eren to assist you." Wait what!? "Me?" Can a simple pawn like me really defeat the almighty queen?

"Yes Eren. Your titan powers will help turn the tides of this match. Just be sure to transform when I give the signal. Mikasa, I'll need you to help your brother as well. So do your best." I see. Well that would make sense since Riser won't expect a 15m titan to rampage about in the battlefield.

"Ufufu! If it's fighting along side Eren-kun, how could I refuse?" You seem pretty excited about this Akeno-san. "Asia, you'll stay with me. Your twillight healing is essential in our victory."

"Huh? Twillight healing?" What the hell is that? Does Asia have some sort of special power as well? "Oh right. I almost forgot. Asia is a sacred gear user. Thanks to her twillight healing, she's able to heal humans and mythical beings alike."

I was still puzzled until Asia brought her hands to me and a pair of silver rings appear on her fingers, which emitted a pale green glow. Haaaaahh... that warm sensation. I do feel heathier already!

{Planning time is over. Let the game begin!}

Akeno POV

We're now at the school grounds with myself in the air while Eren-kun and Mikasa-chan zipping around from building to building. So far I've spotted Riser's pawns arriving from the east with his knight and rook coming from the west. "Ara ara, here they come. Get ready Eren-kun."

"I see them. Bring them on!" Oh my! Such manliness! As for Mikasa-chan, she's already out manuvering the pawns with her 3DMG, slashing relentlessly around the helpless enemies. "Gah! Stop moving nya!"

"Eren, behind you!" Thankfully, Eren-kun managed to evade the rook and knight's attacks. Despite not being as skilled as his sister, Eren-kun still put up a fight against his opponents. "I see you've arrived Priestess of Thunder." I turned to my left and there stood Riser's queen Yubulena.

"Ara ara. It's about time we meet again, bomb queen."

"Tch! You know how much I hated that name!" Uh oh, did I said too much? Oh well. I fired some thunder at her while she launched some magic bullets at me. Ufufu! She put up quite a fight as well.

{5 of Riser-sama's pawn, retired}

Oh great work Mikasa-chan! "Hey! Pay attention to your opponent!" Ara, that was a close one. (Eren, do it now!)

"Eh? Are you sure buchou?" (Yes. Akeno will require assistance. Tranform now!)

As soon as Eren-kun bit his thumb, the battlefield was lit up by a massive explosion. As the dust cleared, Eren's titan stood before us.

[ROOOOAAAAAARRRR!] "W-what the hell is that thing!" Ara bomb queen, scared already?

"Akeno-san, meet up with Kiba and Koneko-chan. Eren and I'll handle her." With that, both siblings charged towards Riser's queen at full speed. "Hpmh! A mere giant won't scare me. Take this!" Yulubena marked Eren and set an explosion. "Hah! That will teach you, not to mess with guh!"

Out of nowhere, Eren grabed the queen in mid air. As the smoke cleared, I saw his face regenerating after the explosion. "Impossible! What are you!?" With fear in her words, Yulubena froze up while Eren shaved her into his mouth.

{Riser's queen retired} "NOOOOO! Yulubena!" The rest of Riser's servants began to retreat. But unfortunately for them, Eren chaesed after each and everyone and crushed them out of sight.

{Only Riser's Bishop and Riser-sama himself remains.} Wow! So we're actually winning!

KYYAAAAAA!

We turn our heads to the old school building and there stood Riser with Asia-chan in his grasp. "Let go of her Riser!" Rias was on the roof as well. All of us were cautios as to not provoke the Yakitori. "Riser! This is your last warning, let go of Asia!"

But Riser had other plans. He brought Asia-chan to the edge of the roof and dropped her.

"AASIAAA!" I couldn't watch! But then, a sudden Whoosh is heard.

WRRRRRRRHHNNNNRRRR! Mikasa! Oh thank maou! "Asia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mikasa-san. Thank you." Riser was furious. His flaming wings burned brighter than the sun as he rushed towards Rias. "Rias you bitch! I'll take you as my bride. Even if it means hurting you!"

All of us hurried to our master. But Rias was calm and she extended her finger as if pointing to her right. "I think you'll have to go through him 1st." Then suddenly, Riser was smacked off the roof by a giant hand.

[GRRRR...] Eren head towards Riser with a sadistic grin. His eyes were glowing green and more steam was flowing out of his body. "So you are the beast who wiped out my peerage. You won;t defeat the immortal..." SMACK!

Again without warning, Eren smacked Riser to a nearby wall. The Phoinex devil refused to give up and fired multiple fireballs at the titan. All was for nothing as Eren kept regenerating his damaged parts in an instant.

"You've got to be joking! Why won't you die!?" Eren had enough of this and grabed Riser in mid air. He held him towards his mouth and prepared to devour his victim. "No! No! Please release me!"

Riser kept on begging for his life, but Eren showed no signs of forgiveness untill... "OK OK! I SURRENDER!JUST PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

Eren stopped and tossed Riser towards the school tower. {Riser-sama has surrendered. Victory goes to Rias Gremory.}

But it's no time to celebrate just yet. Soon, Eren gave us a cold and bloodthirsty stare. "Oh no. RUN EVERYBODY!" Shouted Mikasa-chan. Eren went on a rampage and tried to attack us one by one. All of us stayed in the air to avoid his reach.

"What's wrong with Eren? Why did he tried to kill us?" Asked a frantic Rias. Mikasa-chan answered her in a worried tone. "Eren was enraged when Riser threaten to kill Asia. So now he has trouble controlling his titan body."

"Is there a way to snap him out of it?" Asked Asia-chan. Mikasa-chan then elbowed me while i droped her. Ow that hurts. "Mikasa!"

ZIPP! With her 3DMG, Mikasa-chan rushed towards her brother's titan and landed on its nape, cutting it open in a flash. "Koneko-chan, catch!" Koneko-chan flew down to where Mikasa-chan is and grabed on to Eren-kun's unconsious body. After that, the titan began to evapourate on the spot.

Eren's POV

GROAN! What happened? Huh? Why is everyone staring at me like that? And why is Buchou clinging on to me? "Oh Eren! My adorable Eren! Thank maou you've return!"

Ah...I must have gone beserk again. "Heheh.. Sorry I attacked everyone. Oh right buchou. Congratulations! Now you're free." As soon as I said that, buchou tackled me to the floor and gave the biggest hug I've ever received. "Thank you Eren."

Well I was about to stand up but then, I felt a soft and warm sensation on my lips... To everyone's shock, buchou gave me a kiss in front of everyone! "Hee hee...That was my 1st kiss. And you deserved it." Wait, 1st? It's an honour! However, the moment was cut short when a certain girl hit buchou in the head again.

BONK! "OWWW!" As expected, Mikasa was emmiting a deadly aura whilist holding her shinai. "Eren's mouth is forbiden territory."

"Oi Mikasa! It's not up to you to decide who kisses me." But she just pulled me away from everyone, leaving buchou to tend to her head injuries.

"Ufufu! That must have hurt, ne buchou?"

"Groan...Just get me a band-aid Akeno. Well, at least I'm finally free of my engagement."


	7. Chapter 7

What's up guys! This will mark the begining of the holy sword arc. Happy reading.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
[Titan]

Chapter 7: What's up with him?

Eren POV

This...is not happening...

Groan...I'm having trouble sleeping as my body is imobilized by 2, women who can't seem to give me up. On my left, hugging on to my arm is my master and club president Rias Gremory, who happens to be in her lingere. Whereas on my right is my annoying sister Mikasa, who refuesd to let go of my hand.

Sigh...Yep! Ever since I helped buchou escape from her engagement, she started to adore me and even blush whenever I'm in her presance. And after that, she insisted that she moved in with us. Now the only reason I agree to let her it's due to the fact she live in the club room during her days in here in the human world. However, I began to think that might not be her real reason.

Well, it's not that I mind being pampered by my master. It's just that...Mikasa also started to become more clingy to me. Aww man... What is it in me that both women couldn't help but spoil me?

"Hmm? Morning already?"

Oh crap... "M-morning Buchou."

"Oh, good morning Eren. Did you sleep well?"

Buchou gave me an innocent look.

"Well, yeah I guess." I couldn't help but give her a wry grin despite my discomfort.

She then tighten her embrace around my arm as she put on the sweetest smile I've ever seen. While I admit that she does look cute with her cheerful face and all, I'm rather disturbed but the soft objects in contact with me.

"There's still time before class starts. Why don't we spend some intimate time between master and servant."

EeeeeehhhhH!What's with that seductive face all of a sudden? She's not going to like this.

"Erm...Buchou, I don't think this is a good idea."

But buchou just climbed on top on me and slowly brought her face close to mine. We're just inches away from each other.

"Aww...don't be a spoil spurt Eren. I know you want this..."

BONK!

"OWWW!"

I told you so buchou. Before she could proceed, she received another hit to the head by my sister. Where did she get that shinai from?

"Buchou, please refraint from spoiling Eren's morning."

"Hey Mikasa! It's bad enought that you won't allow me to sleep naked with you two."

W-what?! That was her original plan? Geez buchou, what were you thinking?

"Eren needs his sleep. You're disturbing him with your hugging."

"Heh! As if I'm the only one who was hugging him."

Well, she does have a point.

"Buchou, as a high-class devil, please be more descreet in your hosts place. Isn't that what they teach you?"

"Why you!"

This is bad! Both girls began to emit their respective auras towards each other. That's it! Time to take action.

"Shut up! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Both buchou and Mikasa turned to me with shocked faces. I got of from my bed and head towards the door.

"Geez...It's only the first day and you two are already fighting each other. Come on, we need to get ready for school."

And there I left the to girls speechless in my room.

Rias POV

Oh my, he's right. It's only the 1st day and here I am, exchanging insults with my servant over another servant. Sigh...How selfish of me.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry. You're right, I'm the guest of your house and it's rude of me to intrude your comfort zone."

She looked at me with emotionless eyes, like always. She then got up from the bed and extended her hand.

"Buchou, appology accepted. You may sleep with us. But please try to refrain from seducing Eren."

Sigh...I just want to show my gratitude. But all in all, she's right.

"Just don't hit me with your shinai again, ok?"

"That, I can't promise you."

And off she ran to the living room.

Mikasa POV

Breakfast...

"Wow! These are really good. I didn't know you can cook Rias-san."

Said Otou-san with a wide grin. He wasn't joking either. It tasted incredible. Eren seems to enjoy his cheese-burg. Perhaps someday, I'll take up some cooking lessons.

"Oh right Eren, the club room is undergoing its annual cleaning. So it's alright for us to have the meeting here?"

"W-well...I'm very su..."

"Of course you can Rias-san!"

Sigh...Okaa-san quickly gave her approval and rushed to the kitchen. I'm gussing she decided to make snacks and tea.

"Thank you Mrs. Jaeger."

"Ok, I'm off to work. You kids enjoy yourselves alright?"

"BYE OTOU-SAN."

(Timeskip)

Eren POV

It was after class and we're asked to wait for the others to follow us back home.

"Sorry we're late Eren-san, Mikasa-san."

Along came Asia with Kiba and Koneko-chan. Huh? Somebody's missing.

"Erm...Where's buchou and Akeno-san?"

"They have some documents to prepare and asked us to go on with out them."

I see. We led our fellow devils to our place and hang out in the living area. Kaa-san served some drinks to them while we wait for our seniors to turn up.

"Ah! Sorry we're late."

"No worries buchou. Let's go to my room."

The meeting went on as usual, with each of us summing up our number of contracts made throughout the month, with Akeno-san being the highest, then Kiba, me, Koneko-chan, and Asia. Mikasa's contracts were tied up to mine since she usually accompanies me when I do my job.

All was fine until Kaa-san barged in with a handfull of photo albums. Oh crap!

"And this is Eren when he 1st attended kindergarden."

"Ara ara! Look at how cute he was!"

"And this is Mikasa when she caught her 1st fish by the river."

Both Mikasa and I couldn't help but hide our embarassment at the corner on the room. Well, buchou and Asia seem to be unusually interested in my childhood...

"Little Eren...LITTLE EREN...UUHHEEEEE!"

"I know how you feel Buchou-san!"

"You do Asia? I'm glad!"

Meh... I can't stand this.

"So you knew Eren-kun could transform?"

"Yes. Actualy, it's thanks to my husband that Eren could be a 15m titan."

EeeeeehhhH!

"Oi Kaa-san! You don't have to tell that to everyone!"

"Relax Eren-kun, we understand." (Wink)

Huh? What's with that wink Akeno-san?

"Eren-kun..."

I turn to Kiba, who currently has a serious expression.

"Yeah? "

"Who's this in the photo?"

He was pointing at a little boy with blond hair.

"Oh, that's my childhood friend Armin. Why do you ask?"

"How did he get that book?"

Eh? That's Armin's book of Camelot. Why is he interested in it.

"Armin has many books. He just loves to read."

"Have you heard of the tale of King Arthur?"

What?! Now we're talking about a meadival legend?

"I guess so. about the sword in the stone."

"Did the book say about the location or mere existance of the sword?"

Now that I think about it, I did read something about the sword being pulled out by a boy then kept by the church.

"Apparently the sword is now being kept by the church. Again, why do you ask?"

This time, Kiba had bloodlust in his eyes and left the room.

"I'll be leaving buchou. Good night."

Huh? What's with him? At that moment, everyone decided to take their leave and head back home.

Midnight...

I've decided to lock the door after myself as I couldn't afford another night of discomfort. As I lay down on my pillow and covered myself, I let my troubles flow away.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Eren!  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Eren!  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Eren!

Huh? Oh no, it's her. I pretended to fall asleep and ignore buchou's constant knocking. Eventually, the knocking subsided. Until...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! EREN!  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! EREN!  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! EREN!

This time, it's fromt the window. Damn it! I forget devils can fly. I had no choice but to open the window and in flew buchou with a towel wrapped around her. She must have came out from the shower.

"What is it buchou?"

"Sssshhh...I want to show my gratitude to you for saving me."

"Huh? Saving you from what?"

Buchou unwrapped her towel and crawled above my bed. Oh no, she's in her birthday suit!

"From my engagement of course. And what better way to thank you than give myself to you."

I'm not a pervert! That title belongs to Jean! This is bad.

"B-buchou! I-I don't think it's a good idea."

"Aww...Don't be shy...I'll let you touch them..."

Mikasa, save me!

Just as I wished, Mikasa swooped through the window and kicking buchou away from me.

"Eren, are you alright?"

"Hngghh...Thanks Mikasa. But how did you hear me?"

"We're siblings."

And at the corner is an unconcious buchou with spirals in her eyes. After covering her up, we carried her to Mikasa's bedroom and tucked her to sleep.

"Eren, since my bead is occupied, can I sleep with you?"

"As long as I have my space and you keep your pyjamas, alright."

Mikasa's face lit up and we head for my bed. I face towards the window as began counting sheep. Then I felt a warm embrace by my sister around my waist. Sigh...Could be worse. So I allowed her to carry on while I shut my eyes and sleep in peace.  



	8. Chapter 8

What's up guys! Ready for another one? Yes? Ok, let's begin.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
[Titan]

Chapter 8: Lost and found...

3rd person POV

The next evening, the siblings were doing thier usual devil jobs and reported back to Rias. During that time, the Gremory team received orders to hunt down another stray devil.

Rias: "Let's go my servants. Ready Eren?"

Eren: "In a minute buchou."

Both Eren and Mikasa set up thier 3DMG and head to their destination.

As the group arrived at the local warehouse, everyone got into their battle stances.

Eren: 'Huh? What's wrong with Kiba?'

Rias: "Eren, you and Mikasa lure it out while Yuuto and Koneko imobilize it. After that, leave it to Akeno and I to finish it off."

"HAI Buchou!"

Eren went to the large steel door and tried to open it. No luck, it was too heavy. But before he could bite his finger, Koneko had already smashed it like it was nothing.

Eren: "Eh heh. Having a rook is kinda useful."

Mikasa: "Eren, let's go."

Eren: "Right!"

Both pawns ziplined across the warehouse in search of thier target.

Eren: "I can't seem to spot anything. Are we in the right place?"

Rias: "Positive."

Suddenly, A giant hand burst out of nowhere and grabed on to Eren.

Mikasa: "Eren!"

As Mikasa cut free her brother, both of them swing out of the place and as expected, luring the stray devil out.

Eren: "Now Kiba! Koneko-chan!"

However, only Koneko dashed towards the devil. Kiba just stood there as if being distracted.

Koneko: "Yuuto-senpai!"

Kiba: "Huh? Oh right."

Both Knight and rook lay took turns to incapitate the stray by cutting off limbs and dislocating some joints. Unfortunately for them, any dismembered limbs just end up regenerating.

Eren: "Another titan hybrid. I'll take this one!"

Eren took a bite of his thumb and transformed. He charged towards the stray and rip off all 4 limbs and even the head. Finally, he relentlessly stomped on the nape of the stary to ensure its death. And as usual, Mikasa have the honour of freeing Eren from his titan body.

Eren:" Buchou, mind cleaning that up?"

Rias: "I thought you'd never ask."

Rias cleared the remains of the stray as she unleashed her power of destruction upon the corpse.

Eren: "Great work everyone."

SLAP!

Everyone turned to Rias who slaped Kiba in one swift motion.

Rias: "Perhaps this will bring you to your senses!"

Kiba: "Sorry buchou."

Rias: "What's the matter with you Yuuto? You have been spacing out recently."

Kiba still remained sillent and decided to walk away from his master.

Kiba: "I'm feeling a little tired. I'll excuse myself."

But before he left, he felt his shoudler being grabed by one of his comrades.

Eren: "Oi Kiba! How could you talk to buchou like that? Aren't we all nakama?"

Kiba: "Nakama? Heh! I've been revived by buchou for one sole purpose only. Revenge. And thanks to you, I can finaly fufill my reason to live."

Eren and the rest of the group couldn't help but watch as Kiba walked back home with vengence.

Eren POV After dealling with the stray devil, everyone went back to thier respective homes while I'm currently staring outside of my window. Sigh...I couldn't help but worry about my buddy, my comrade. but what's wrong with him?

"Still worrying about Kiba?"

I turned arround and there stood Mikasa and Rias in thier bath robes. They must have came out from the shower.

"Yeah. It's not everyday for the prince of Kuoh academy to be this dark."

"I guess it's about time for me to tell you a bit about Yuuto's childhood. Come, take a seat."

Buchou sat across us on the study desk while we found space on my bed.

"Yuuto was actually a test subject for an experiment carried out by the church faction, known as the Holy sword project."

"What's that?"

"It's a plan to breed a whole generation of children to wield holy swords. What they did was endlessly train them swordsmenship with unfavourable conditions."

Poor Kiba. I didn't know he when through so much.

"However, as soon as the the experiment prove to be a failure, the church commited genocide upon the test subjects via gassing. Yuuto was the only remaining survivor but even he was close to death when I 1st met him."

"So buchou took him in."

"Yes. Apparently , right now something might have reignited his desire to avenge his fallen comrades."

At that moment, I remembered Kiba suddenly being like this ever since he saw that photo of Armin and his book. I took out my album and showed that particular photo while buchou went into thinking mode.

"I've heard rumours about this book of Camelot. Inside tells the location and secrets of the holy swords. Eren, where is your friend now?"

"He stayed back in Trost as the assitant to our Survey corps leader. Why do you ask?"

"Oh then there's nothing to worry about. Because if he were to be in Japan, it's likely for Yuuto to look for him for answers."

What!? Kiba will kill Armin? No, I can't let that happen!

"Eren, it'll be alright. Armin is save back in Trost. And even if he were to visit us, we'll protect him. Just like the old days."

My worries began to melt away with Mikasa's assuring words...

The next morning, both Mikasa and I were at home since it is a weekend. Our parents went on a vacation and left the house to us. Buchou told us that she had some urgent buiness with Kaichou so she's now in the clubroom.

DING DONG!

As I opened the door, a young boy with blond hair came in and hugged me tight. Wait, I know that voice!

"Eren! It's so good to see you! So how's everything? Is Mikasa here?"

I'll never forget that cheerful and knowledgeble voice despite our recent separation.

"Hey Armin. Great that you're here."

To be honest, I'm excited yet worried at the same time for my best friend to be here now that we're no longer human.

"Armin, hello."

"Ah Mikasa!"

And Mikasa received a big hug from the blond boy as well.

AHEM!

The 3 of us turned to the 4th person, who is a young girl with blue hair covered with a hood. Her features remsemble Mikasa's stoic appearance.

"Oh right, this is Xenovia. An exorcist who came from the church. She's also my superior."

"I prefer to call you as my collegue. So, you're Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman. 2 of the survey corp's best recruits. Armin told me a lot about you two."

I see. So Armin's with the church now. Wait, that can't be good.

"So he told you about Eren's ability as well?"

Oi Mikasa! Don't go spillign secrets now!

"About his titan powers? Yes he said that too."

Phew! So she knew.

"So what brings you two to Japan?"

"Eren, remeber how I told you about those mythical beings in our world? Well, they're real!"

Heh heh... Yeah, we found that out the hard way.

"Yeah, About that..."

"1st off Xenovia, what do you think of devils?"

Oi Mikasa! Stop asking direct questions so suddenly!

"As a member of the church, we're taught that devils are our sworn enemy. But I believe there might be other "good" devils out there."

As soon as she said that, Mikasa stood up and reveal her devil wings. Obviosly Armin was shocked while Xenovia jumped off the sofa and drawed her sword. Seriously Mikasa, you should be less reckless in the future!

"M-Mikasa...are you a..a..."

Armin couldn't help but stutter. But why shouldn't he? His childhood friend is now a devil.

"To be honest Armin, both Mikasa and I are now devils. But we're still yourr friends. Nothing has changed."

Armin began to calm down for a bit and stood up. However, Xenovia was still in her battle stance and was unwilling to let her guard down. Her assistant then came in between us with determined eyes.

"Xenovia-san please! Yes they may be devils but they're still my friends! They don't mean any harm so please lower down your weapon!"

Armin...Even after all these years you never change. With Armin's pleas, the exorcist finaly withdraws her sword and took her seat.

"Now that we know your true identities, I suppose their's not harm in telling you our mission here."

Armin took out a large case and showed us an empty space.

"Our intel says that there were traces of Excalibur here in this town. We were assigned to retrieved it back."

So the holy sword Excalibur is stolen. For what purpose, we're still unsure of.

"For now the no. 1 suspect for Excalibur's lost is an alchamist named Valper Galilei, who happened to be the man responsible for the holy sword."

"But Armin, I thought Excalibur was long gone before this incident. How did the church managed to find it?"

Armin was about to answer me but his superior beat him to it.

"To be exact, the church managed to find the remainding fragments of the original Excalibur. Currently, it's reported that there're 7 holy swords that were made from Excalibur. Including mine, Excalibur destruction."

The bluenette took out her sword again and revealed its holy energey to us. The inscriptions on its blade proved that this sword used to be a part of the original Excalibur!

"Having a holy sword on the loose means that we devils are in danger as well. What can we do to help?"

M-Mikasa! What's with you!?

"Hmph! As a servant of God, we couldn't possibly accept assistance from our sworn enemy."

That bitch! Who is she to judge us like tha...

"Or how about help from a titan?"

? Armin...

"Yes, Eren and Mikasa may be devils now. But Eren is also a titan. Surely that's enough to allow him to aid us? Plus, we need all the help we could get."

To be expected from Armin! Always the diplomat.

Xenovia had her fingers on her chin and went into deep thought mode...

"Alright then. The church will accept your assistance. But 1st, I need to have a word with your master."

So buchou is expecting a visit from the church. Oh well, so long as we have a mutual understanding, nothing could go wrong.

"Ok then, thank you for your hospitality. We'll take our leave."

"It's good seeing you two again."

And off the church duo went.

(Timeskip)

Evening, In Eren's room...

Rias POV

"Oh Eren, Mikasa! I'm so glad you're safe!"

As soon as I heard that the house was visited by exorcists, I rushed back home from school after my meeting, worried sick about my 2 precious pawns.

I could help but hug the both of them while shedding tears of relief.

"Erm...buchou..."

"Yes Eren?"

"I..I can't breathe...!"

Ara? He must have suffocated by my embrace. Sorry... After I released them, Eren tried to regain his footing and was having trouble conveying his thoughts.

"Huff...Mai..Huff...Exor..."

"One of the exorcists was our childhood friend."

Eeeh? You understandthat Mikasa?

"Huff...Excali...bra...Huff...m-missing..."

"They came here to look for the remainding Excalibur swords. Which were stolen from the church."

"W...We... as...ist... the.."

"We volunteered to assist them. And they plan to meet up with buchou."

"Well, I'm amazed you can translate that. But WHAAATTT!?"

Finaly fully concious, Eren was the 1st to speak up.

"Yes we did. If the holy swords fall into the wrong hands, it can prove dangerous against us devils."

"And, we want to help our friend."

Sigh, they do have a point. Now that we have contact within the church, it gave us an advantage in terms of scouting enemy movements.

"Very well then. I'll discuss this matter with those two and decide on our next move. Just promise me you 2 don't do anything reckless again."

Both pawns stood up and gave me their signature salute. Ufufu. What loyal servants I have.  



	9. Chapter 9

What's up guys! Another chapter on the way. So, you ready? Let's go.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

Chapter 9: Our main enemy...

Eren POV

We're in the club room acompanying buchou during our meeting with the church duo. Putting her sword aside, Xenovia spoke up first.

"Rias Gremory. As your pawn may have told you before, our main objective in this town is to retrieve the lost Excalibur fragments. And I wish that you and your peerage will not get in our way."

At the mere mention of Excalibur, Kiba's eyes began to twitch in annoyance. Yes, it's natural for him to do so as the only survivor of the holy sword project.

"I understand your terms and conditions exorcist-san. However, make no mistake. If I caught you or any of your comrades hurting my precious servants, the church will have to answer to me."

"Understood. If there's nothing else to discuss, we'll be taking our leave."

But before Xenovia left, she set her gaze upon Asia.

"You're Asia Argento, correct?"

"H-hai..."

"Sigh...For a faithful servant of God to be revive into a devil, how can a witch still exist in this world."

"Oi Xenovia, don't be mean to her."

I felt something inside me explode. How dare she! I was about to rush towards her if it weren't for Mikasa grabing on to me.

"Tell me Asia, do you still belive in God?"

Asia was frightened, but she mustered her courage and gave a deffinitive yes.

"Then it's no suprise that I cut you down right now."

That blue-haired bitch drew her sword and pointed at Asia.

"Don't worry. After your death, God will surely forgive you and you'll be reincarnated as a faithful human."

"ASIAAA!"

Everyone rushed towards our precious bishop as Xenovia was about to slash her. However, the sword was blocked by another blade.

"Leave her aside. Your oppenent is me."

Kiba! Thank maou...

"Hmm...? And who might you be?"

"Your senpai...Buchou, I request a sparring match with her."

"Now hold on Yuuto. You're being reckless you know."

"I accept."

Outside of the club room, both Kiba and Xenovia were in thier battle stances.

"SWORD BIRTH!"

The Gremory Knight somehow summoned dozens of swords on the field.

"Sword birth. I see, you are a sacred gear user."

Kiba dashed towards Xenovia in blinding speed. But something seems off.

"A direct approach? Quite cocky of you don't you think?"

Despite his agility, the blenette managed to block his attacks as they're always straight forward.

"He's loosing it."

"What do you mean buchou?"

"Yuuto's fighting style usually involves dashing around his opponents and striking when their's an opening. But it seems like he's just focusing on direct assaults with sheer strengh."

She's right! So that's why Xenovia could predict his moves.

"Pant...pant..."

"Give up senpai. Your demon swords are no match for my Excalibur destruction."

Kiba planned to go on, until I elbowed him in the gut just as he stood up.

"E-Eren-kun, why?"

"Snap out of it Kiba! You're just gonna get yourself killed in you continue. Xenovia, end the match now."

At my order, the bluenette withdraw her sword and put on her exorcist robes.

"Very well. We'll be off now."

Both Mikasa and I carried Kiba into the clubroom while Asia healed him.

It is at that moment, I've realised something.

"Mikasa, you've mentioned before that the fallen angels were being misleaded. Do you think..."

"A fallen angel is responsible for Excalibur?"

"Eren-san, what makes you think so?"

"Well, it'll obviously be impossible for a mere human to steal some holy swords from heaven. So it only makes sense that he received help from supernatural beings."

"And since devils will not likely enter heaven, the only suspect would be the fallen angels."

The 3 of us then rushed to buchou to convey our deduction, that is after Kiba pulled me closer.

"W-wait. Eren-kun, why did you stop me? I know I couldn't have defeated her but I need to avenge my fallen comrades."

"Because buchou needs you. We all need you. So if you want to avenge your comrades, at least let us help you."

(Time skip)

Rias POV

After much persuasion, my peerage and I arrived at the abandoned church along with the 2 from the church faction to solve this mystery. According to Eren, it was the fallen angels who were responsible for Excaliburs lost.

"So, who else are we expecting?"

From what I can see, Eren had a determined but reluctant look. Mikasa then pointed at the night sky while 4 beings with black feathered wings landed in front of us. FALLEN ANGELS!

"So Mikasa-kun, for what reason do you summon us?"

Ehhh! It was Mikasa who summoned them? And how did she get their contacts?

"We suspect that some of your kind were involved in the lost of Excalibur. We need answers."

The 4 of them looked among themselves with hesitation, until a tall female decided to speak.

"So far the only reports of fallen angels breaking into Heaven is our leader Kokabiel-sama. He said that Azazel-sama wanted to do some research regarding the Excalibur fragments."

Kokabiel? As in Azazel's 2nd in command Kokabiel? To think that a powerful fallen angel resides in my territory. How careless of me.

"That's a lie!"

Everyone turned to Eren, who was in rage. Known for hisopen hatred towards fallen angels, it's no suprise for himto be this rowdy.

"You idiots have been deceived by your dumbass leader. It's obvious that Kokabiel wants anothor war between us and it begins with Excaliburs lost!"

"Eren, calm down.."

"Don't you ask me to calm down Mikasa! Right now, what we want to know is WHAT...IS...YOUR...DUMBASS LEADER'S PLAN!"

Everyone was stunned... Even the fallen angels.

"Kid...We're with you.."

Huh?

The guy fallen angel came forth and gave a pat on Eren's shoulder.

"It's bad enough that we're suviving alone. But now that we've been deceived and will be facing another war, how could we just sit here and rot? Rias Gremory, we the fallen angels pledge alliegence to you."

"Oi Dohnassek! We can't trust them. Waht if they turn on our backs and kill us?"

"Raynare, times are changing. And it's our best chance of survival. If Azazel-sama is unaware of Kokabiel's motives, it's up to us to warn him and prevent the war from starting."

The fallen named Raynare turned towards her 2 other comrades who nodded and reluctantly agreed to our alliance.

All of a sudden, the sky turned red and a pillar of light appeared from the school field.

As we arrived, there stood a priest conjuring a spell on the light pillar along with Kokabiel floating above.

"Kokabiel-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

Raynare and the other fallen angels tried to reason with him, but it proved futile as the fallen angel leader threw a light spear at them.

"Hpmh! For you maggots to join the devils and church faction. Azazel will be dissapointed with you."

"Don't screw around Kokabiel! We know that you having been disobeying Azazel-sama from the start! Now come down here so we can talk!"

Dohnaseek yelled at his former leader in rage. But Kokabiel just remained in the air and snaped his fingers.

"Oh ho ho! Why should I fight, when I got these."

As portals appear around us, what came out were unbelievable.

"What are those?"

"Titans... Kokabiel you bastard!"

In no time, Eren bit his thumb and transformed, killing any titan he sees.

"Mikasa, Yuuto. Help Eren deal with the titans. You 2 know where's thier weak spot right?"

"Hai buchou!"

"Koneko, you protect Asia and Armin. Akeno, you and the fallen angels come with me."

3rd person POV

Armin: "Xenovia, aim for the nape."

Xenovia: "Got it!"

Kokabiel: "Come at me Gremory Princess, even with your new allies, you won't defeat me."

The fallen angels plus Rias and Akeno launch thier attacks at Kokabiel, who simply blocked and evade them with ease.

Kokabiel: "Valper! Is the sword ready?!"

Valper: "Almost, I'm short of 1 more Excalibur fragment."

All of a sudden, Xenovia's Excalibur destruction was being pulled towards the light pillar and merged with it.

Xenovia: "My sword!"

Valper: "At last! The last fragment. It's done Kokabiel. I present to you, the holy sword Excalibur."

Kiba: "Valper Galilei. Thanks to you, all of my comrades have fallen. Now, prepare to meet your end!"

As Kiba dashed towards the priest, Valper took hold of the Excalibur and shattered Kiba's sword.

Valper: "Foolish child. Your demon swords are no match for Excalibur. It's all thanks to this crystal that anyone can wield a holy sword."

The priest tossed the crystal to Kiba as if mocking him.

Valper: "Here. It's made from your comrades essence. Since we can mass produce them now, I'll leave this one to you. Haaahahhahaha!"

Kiba had tears in his eyes as he picked up the crystal. He then mourned thier deaths whilst clutching on to it. Soon, he was surrounded by the spirits of his fallen comrades from the holy sword project.

"We never left."

"We'll always be with you."

"Don't give up."

The spirits circled around Kiba's blade, causing it to shine and transform into a long sword with a holy aura and demonic engravments.

Valper: "No, impossible!"

Xenovia: "He's achieved it, Balance breaker!"

Kiba: "This is the balance breaker of my sacred gear. Sword of betrayer, the holy-demonic sword!"

Valper: "Holy and demonic energy together. That shouldn't happen unless...GUH!"

Before the priest could finish, a light spear was thrown and it pierced Valper in the back.

Kokabiel: "You talk too much Valper. And yes, he achieved it because of the death of GOD."

As soon as that was mentioned, Asia, Armin and Xenovia fell to thier knees in shock.

Xenovia: "It can't be...If God is dead, how am I still not insane yet?"

Kokabiel: "But I got to say, Michael is doing a good job as his subsitude."

Armin: "Without God's existance, 2 elements that should never be together can be mixed."

Kokabiel: "Correct. Now Gremory princess, it's about time I kill you."

Kokabiel created multiple light spears aiming at Rias. Fortunately for her, the fallen angels help deflected all of them and charged towards thier former leader.

Raynare: "We won't forgive you!"

But the fallen angel leader proved to be too strong for them to handle. Soon, everyone in the sky was blown away by Kokabiels immense aura.

Kokabiel: "Haaahahahahah! Rias Gremory, I find it amusing that your peerage is full of different races. The titan boy, the Holy demonic sword wielder, and the daugther of Fallen angel Barakiel."

Suddenly, Kokabiel was strucked by a huge bolt of lightning from above. With anger and rage on her side, Akeno continued her barrage of lightning and thunder on Kokabiel.

Akeno: "DON'T YOU EVER MENTIONED THAT NAME! I'M NOT RELATED TO THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Again, despite the added furiosity, the attacks were useless as Kokabiel managed to dodge them. All was lost until the fallen angel leader was grabbed by a giant hand.

Rias: "Eren!"

Kokabiel: "Ngh! You...a mere titan won't kill m..."

Eren tore off Kokabiels limbs and wings. Leaving only his torso and head intact. Kokabiel screamed in pain and anguish, but the titan boy was relentless.

Kokabiel: "You bastard! I won't die like this!"

The fallen angel leader tried to teleport away, but not before Eren Bit of his head, ending his life.

Dohnaseek: "Remind me not to piss him off again."

As usual, Mikasa retrieved Eren from his titan body while Kokabiel's headless corpse is left on the field. The church duo retrieved Excalibur and met up with the rest of the group.

Armin: "Xenovia, I'm going to stay here. Eren and Mikasa need me. You tell the church what happen."

Xenovia: "You know, I think I'll stay as well. There's no point for me being in the church with God's absance."

Armin: "I see."

Rias: "Yuuto, congratulations on your balance breaker. As your master, I'm proud of you."

Kiba: "Thank you buchou."

Eren: "Hey Kiba. So that's the holy demonic sword? Looks cool!"

Kiba the hugged Eren and broke into tears.

Eren: "O-oi!"

Kiba: "Eren-kun...I owe you my life...Thanks to you, I'm able to avenge my comrades..."

Eren was in an awkward position. But it ended quickly when...

BONK!

Kiba: "OW!"

Eren: "Mikasa!? What was that for?"

Mikasa: "Gay marriage is bad for you Eren. Please refrain from it."

Everyone bursted out laughing at Mikasa's comment as they returned home. 


	10. Chapter 10

What's up guys! Just a quick notice for you, some of the characters in DXD won't make an appearance here and will be replace by members of SnK. So yeah, the storyline may be different. Again, reviews are most welcomed.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
[Titan]

Chapter 10: New members...

Eren POV

We the Gremory group were in shocked as buchou had 2 familiar faces present in the clubroom. Oh yeah. Just for the heads up, Kokabiels corpse was dispoesd by the student council while Excalibur was returned to Heaven for safe keeping. Anyway, the 2 people that arrived were none other than...

"As for today onwards, you 2 are officially members of our family. Welcome, Xenovia and Armin."

That's right! Both members of the church decided to become devils after the Holy sword incident. Acording to Armin, Xenovia was lost after she found out about the death of God. In order for them to regain their life purpose, he suggested to join us as buchou's peerage. Honestly, I'm glad that my childhood friend chose to stick with us after so long.

"Thank you for accepting us Rias buchou. I promise as you 2nd knight, I won't let you down."

"Same goes for me. This bishop sore loyalty to you buchou."

Ah...So they received a knight and bishop piece. Well it's only fitting for Xenovia to be one since she's a swordman since young. And while Armin is not excactly the strongest guy out there, his tactical wit is unmatched.

"That's great Armin! It'll be like the old days. The three of us, together again."

I pulled him and Mikasa to a group hug to celebrate our reunion. But the mood was broken by the appearance of a magic circle at the corner of the clubroom. Gremory symbol? Is it Grayfia-san again? What appeared was a man in his 20s with crimson hair. Wait, why does he have hair like buchou? Before I know it, everyone kneeled down towards the man, leaving us newbies standing like idiots.

"Please, rise up."

As the man gave his order, everyone stood up while buchou welcomed him with open arms.

"Onii-sama, what brings you here?"

Eeehh! That's buchou's brother? No wonder they share the same hairstyle.

"What's wrong? Can't I visit my little sister in the human world? And I see you have new members in your peerage."

I was still lost in confusion. But that's when Akeno-san came to my side and whispered...

"He's buchou's big brother, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. The current maou of the underworld."

Wait, What! I couldn't help but feel guilty for myself and went to kneel once more.

"Hey Mikasa, Armin, kneel down, quickly!"

But Sirzechs-sama pick me up by my shoulders and gave me a warm smile.

"It's alright Eren-kun. In fact, I should be the one kneeling to you. After all, It was you who helped Rias escaped her engagement and defeated Kokabiel from starting a new war. Thus, you have my respect and gratitude."

For the great maou Lucifer to say such a thing, to a mere pawn notheless...It's an honour!

"No no, I was only doing my duty as buchou's servant. In fact, everyone of us deserve their thanks in servitude of buchou."

I strongly declared while giving my survay corps salute. Sirzech-sama just laughed in amusment and turned to buchou.

"Rias, you are one lucky devil to have such loyal and faithfull servants. Promise me you won't waste them."

"I promise."

"Anyway, the main reason I come here is to attend the meeting of three. Plus, family day."

For some reason, buchou began to blush furiously. I couldn't blame her, I too am worried if my parrents were to visit me in school.

"W-why? Don't you have important Maou work to do? And what do you mean by meeting of three?"

"We the devil faction have decided to form an alliance with the Angels and fallen angels. It's time we put our differences aside and aim for world peace."

I couldn't help but agree with Sirzechs-sama. With mutual understanding, we devils don't need to worry of exorcist and fallen angels anymore.

"Plus, the confrence will be held here."

In Kuoh Academy?! Sigh...Why can't there be peace and quiet in our school?

Both us and Sirzechs-sama said our goodbyes and the club meeting went on as usual.

(timeskip)

It's the middle of summer and we the ORC are at the school swimming pool, which unfortunately was full of sludge and waste.

"Daaammnnn...Has anyone cleaned up here?"

Buchou turned to me with a bitter smile and said...

"After out battle with Kokabiel, the student council was left to repair the damages in the school. So I volunteered to clean up the pool to help them. What's more, we're allowed to use it once we're done."

Whaaaaatt! Even in here we still have cleaning duties? Sigh...At least Levi-heichou isn't here to inspect us.

After Buchou, Akeno-san and Asia removed the water, the rest of us grabed our brooms and began scrubing the sides. Uuueeekkk! Even the survey corps toilet is cleaner than this pool.

"Seriously! Does this pool ever get cleaned before?"

I couldn't help but blurt out. Imagine if Levi-heichou were to be here. That's when a certain pony-tailed girl said to me.

"There were swimming classes. But due to the number of guys increasing, the school had to cancel it and the pool was never used again."

That would explain a lot. Huh?

"When did you came here Akeno-san?!"

"Ara ara, you don't like me being close to you?"

"N-no, that's not what I ment!"

She started gigling and approached me whilst licking her fingers. Oh crap, she's in S mode.

"Then what DO you mean Eren-kun? You hate spending time with me?"

Holy crap! Just how sadistic is she?! I know she loves teasing her kouhai, but this?!

"Er...I think you're being to close for comfort.."

"Ufufu! What you said only made me want to be with you even more..."

BONK!

"Ow!"

As usual, I was rescued by another black haired lady with her broom by her side.

"Akeno-san, please refrain from seducing Eren."

"UUuu... that hurt. Ara Mikasa-chan, is that jelousy that I'm sensing?"

BONK!

"That was for teasing me."

This time, Akeno-san fell face down on the pool floor after being hit in the head. Ouchie.

"Eren, next time call me if this happens again. I'll protect you. The world is cruel after all."

For once, I actually agree with her.

About 30 minutes later, everyone changed into their swimwear and enjoyed the hot blazing sun and the cool of the pool. At a glance, I saw Armin and myself in our swimming boxers while Mikasa was in her sports bra and gym shorts. On the other hand, both buchou and Akeno-san wore very revealing bikinis while Asia and Koneko-chan were in their school swimsuits. Lastly was Kiba, who wore a trunks. Hold on. 5,6,7,8...

"Hmm? Where's Xenovia?"

"Oh, she's still putting on her swimsuit. Don't worry, she'll be alright."

"You sure Armin? I better check on her."

I ran towards the changing room but somehow I don't seem to be moving forward. I felt as if someone's yanking my boxers.

"Oi Mikasa! Let go of me!"

"She's alright Eren. There's no need to check on her."

Oh come on! I'm not the perverted type! I would have pushed on if it weren't for my shorts sliding of my waist. So I stoped and head towards the pool instead.

"Race you to the finish line Mikasa!"

Both of us dive at one end and swam with all our might.

"Wow! look at them go."

"Ara, they're evenly matched."

"Yeah. During our trainee days, both of them were considered the legion's top 10 cadets. Eren in 5th place along with Mikasa at the top."

"Amazing! To be expect from Eren-san and Mikasa-san."

3rd POV

10 minutes later...

"Just how competetive are they?"

Both sibling have completed 20 laps so far, with none of them showing signs of fatigue. The rest of the group coludn't help but sit and watch in excitement. Even Xenovia was out from the changing room.

Another 10 minutes later...

"Any chance they might stop Armin?"

"I don't think so buchou. You see, Eren always wanted to prove his worth while Mikasa is somehow always 1 step ahead of him. Because of that, Eren has some sort of infuriority complex with her."

"Oh my..."

"So what ever you do, never ever compare Eren to Mikasa."

"I understand Armin."

Finally after about 50 laps, both siblings decided to come out awaiting the verdict.

"So...Who won?"

Everyone looked at each other, thinking of what to say until...

"Both of you are amazing swimmers. But this time Eren was a few minutes ahead of Mikasa."

Said Rias with a bitter smile.

"It was a good match Eren. You beat me fair and square."

Both siblings shook hands and took a break at the poolside.

"Alright my servants, swim to your hearts content."  



	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
[Titan]

Chapter 11: Meeting with Black and Golden...

Eren POV

Late night at my place, I've managed to get a spare mattress for Armin so the 3 of us could share my room. It was all good until...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Groan! Someone seems to be disturbing us outside the window. Wait! Window? As I opened the curtains what was infront of me was some lady with black feathered wings.

'Raynare? What the hell does she want?'

I opened the window and gave the fallen angel an annoyed look, hoping to drive her away. Doesn't seem to work.

"What do you want Raynare? Some of us need to sleep..."

"Sorry Eren-kun, but my superior Azazel-sama wants to see you."

"Well I refuse. Go tell your boss that I'm busy."

As I was about to shut the window, Raynare mangage to nudge her fingers at the gap.

"Please just hear him out. Just this once..."

"Sigh...Ok fine. I'll meet you outside,"

"I'm coming with you."

"Me too."

Eh? Since when did you 2 wake up?!

"Mikasa, it's best if you stay here with Armin. We don't know how this Azazel will be like."

"All the more reason for me to follow you."

"She's right. Come on Eren, we've been through hell together. Surely we'll be alright."

"Sigh...Hey Raynare, it's ok if I take them with me right?"

"Sure, no problem."

We made our way to the penthouse of a certain appartment not far from our place. As Raynare opened the door and invited us in, 3 of her comrades casually welcomed our arrival. Sitting on the couch was a young man in his early 30s in a yukata.

"Azazel-sama, your guest have arrived."

"Thank you Raynare. So, you're the one who killed my subordinated Kokabiel..."

I don't like this. At my side, Mikasa went into battle stance while I got my thumb ready.

"Look, if you want to avenge your comrade then come at me! But be warned, I won't go down so easily..."

"Woah woah chill kid. I actually want to thank you for doing so."

"Huh? You want him to be dead?"

Azazel just grabed his bottle of sake and casually drank it up. This guy...

"Here, have a drink."

Each one of us receive juice boxes thrown by him. Well, I am quite thirsty but...

"Don't screw with me! Aren't you mad at me for ripping your kind?!"

"He's a pain in the ass. We wanted him long gone for a while now. He even gave my troops false orders for God's sake. Therefore, I thank you again for getting rid of him."

Well that's good to know.

"Plus, I'm sure Sirzechs mention about the formation of the three factions. I'm more than happy to join so do expect to see me there."

"Eren, let it be for now. The Govener of the fallen angels said it himself. We can trust him."

"I'm with Armin. Let's go home Eren."

(timeskip)

3rd POV

At home...

Rias: "I see, so you met Azazel."

Eren: "Well I don't trust him though."

Rias: "It's alright Eren, if anything happens..."

Mikasa: "I'll protect you."

Rias: "Hey! That's my line!"

Mikasa: "Too slow buchou."

Armin: "Calm down buchou, Mikasa's just joking."

Rias: "Ngnh...Oh right, Armin.."

Armin: "Yes?"

Rias: "Meet me at the clubroom tomorrow, it's time I teach you some basic spells."

Armin: "S-spells?"

Rias: "Yes. Eren told me about your creative wit. Surely you can use them to your advantage."

Armin: "Well, I-I er..."

Eren: "Go for it Armin. It'll be fun."

Mikasa: "You have our confidence."

Rias: "What do you say?"

Armin: "When do we start?"

Eren: "Yeah! There you go!"

Rias: "Ufufu! Meet us at the clubroom 1st thing in the morning. Akeno and I will train you there."

Armin: "Thank you buchou, I won't let you down!"

(Timeskip)

It was family day in Kuoh Academy. In class 2B, it was Arts & crafts.

Sensei: "Ok class, in front of you is some modeling clay. I want each of you to sculpt something from your imagination. let your creative juices flow."

Eren: 'Let's see...What should I make...?"

Dr Yeagar: "Yoohoo! Eren, Look at the camera!"

Eren: "Oh right, my parents are here... Can't look bad in front of them."

GAKHONG!

As Eren looked around his class for inspiration, his jaw touched the floor as he turned to his right.

Motohama: "Sugoi! Those details!"

Matsuda: "In only 2 minutes!"

Katase: "Is that her brother she sculpted? It looks so...life-like."

Murayama: "Yep yep! To be expected from Mikasa."

Dr Yeagar: "That's our Mikasa!"

Mrs Yeagar: "Come on Eren! You can do it!"

Eren: 'Oh crap! I can't loose to her! Think Eren. Think!'

The titan boy shut his eyes and thought hard. Then he remembered when the titans broke down the walls and invaded their city, gobleling every last human.

Eren: 'Bloody titans...I'll kill you all!'

Sensei: "Y-Yeagar-kun..."

Eren: "Huh? Whaaaaaatttt?!"

Back to reality, Eren has unknowingly completed his scuplture which resembles Trost being infested with titans.

Asia: "Amazing Eren-san!"

Armin: "You never cease to impress me."

Mikasa: "Well done Eren."

Sensei: "Yeagar-kun, you get the highest score. Congratulations."

Eren: "N-no I..."

Dr Yeagar: "To think that my son is such an artist."

Mrs Yeagar: "Oh dear...His grudge has returned."

At the school coridor...

Rias: "Both of you did very well."

Eren: "Aww it was nothing. I just used my imagination."

Akeno: "Ara ara, then perhaps you should sculpt me as well."

Eren: "Sorry what?"

Akeno: "And you might want to touch me to get the details accurate. Ufufu!"

Eren: "Err...Mikasa, your department." (Pushes Mikasa in front of him.)

Akeno: "Oh hey!" (Pouting)

"HURRY EVERYONE! MAGICAL GIRL PINKY IS HERE!"

The crowd of students rushed passed them heading towards the school hall.

Eren: "Pinky?"

Mikasa: "Magical girl?"

Armin: "A cosplayer?"

Rias: "Sigh...let's go, there's someone I would like you 3 to meet."

As the 5 of them arrive at the hall, what stood in front of them were flashes and cheering of many male studnets. And on stage was a teenage girl with twin ponytails in a magic girl costume. Wand included.

Eren: "Erm..buchou? Why is there a cosplayer in our school? Did you hire her?"

Rias: "Um WHAT!? No no no..."

Akeno: "Ufufufu!"

Rias: "Sigh...She's Serafall Leviathan-sama. A maou in the underworld."

Amrin & Eren: "EeeeeeeehhhHH!"

Eren: "But I thought Sirzechs-sama is the current maou?"

Akeno: "Right now the underwolrd is ruled by 4 maous in total. Serafall-sama also happens to be the only female in the group."

Saji: "Ok back it up everyone. Go back to class."

Matsuda: "Damn student council."

Motohama: "Go to hell."

Saji: "Excuse me miss, but it's inappopriate of you to dress like this here."

Serafall: "Uuuu But this IS my uniform. I'm magical girl pinky! (Wink)"

Saji: "No, no magical girl."

Rias: "It's nice to see you here Serefall-sama."

Serafall: "Ah Rias-chan. It's great to see you! Oh? You have new servants?"

Rias: "Yes, they joined just 2 months ago. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, please introduce yourselves."

The 3 of them did thier survey corps salute during their greeting.

Eren: "Eren Yeagar, Pawn of Rias Gremory-sama. It's an honor to meet you Leviatan-sama!"

Mikasa: "Mikasa Akerman, 2nd pawn. Let's get along."

Armin: "A-armin Arlet. Bishop of Rias Gremory-sama. Please take care of me!"

Serafall: "Ara. What polite servants. My name is Serafall Leviatan. (Wink!)"

Suddenly at the corner, the side door slammed open revealing an annoyed Sona.

Sona: "I heard there has been some trouble here. Saji, what's going on?"

Serafall: "Hi So-tan! Yoohoo!"

Sona: "O-onee-sama?"

Eren: "Onee-sama?"

Rias: "Sigh...Serafall-sama is also Sona's elder sister. Although it's usually Sona who's the more mature one."

Sona: "W-what are you doing here Onee-sama?"

Serafall: "UUuuuuu...Is that how you greet your sister? 1st you never told me about family day, now you refuse to sy hello?"

Sona: "Onee-sama, as the student council president, I forbid you to dress this way. This is a school, which means decent attire is compulsory."

Serafall: "Muuuu! Why do you always have to be so mean Sona-chan! You know as a magical girl I have to dress like that!"

Sona: "That is unacceptable."

Serafall: "Soooona -chaaaaaaaaannn!"

Sona: "AAAARRGGHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Sona ran away in embarassment, along with Serefall tailing her.

Rias: "Saji-kun, I think it's best you help Sona."

Saji: "Right. Kaichou!" (Runs away)

Akeno: "Oh right. Eren-kun, can you follow me to the local shrine this evening? We have some buisness there."

Eren: "Uh ok,"

Mikasa: "I'll come with you."

Eren: "Mikasa?"

Akeno: "It's alright, she can come."

(Timeskip)

Eren POV

It was evening and the both of us are waiting at the local shrine Akeno-san told us about.

"What do you think she want's us here for?"

"I don't know. But what happens, I'll protect you."

"For the last time Mikasa, I can take care of myself."

"Great! Please follow me."

Akeno-san teleported here and led us up the stairs into the shrines. As we enter a little house within the area, a certain pillar of light appeared. As the light gets dimmer, we came across a middle age man with 12 golden wings.

"Greetings servants of Rias Gremory. I am the arch-angel Michael."

An angel?! Not only that, Michael? As in THE Saint Michael? We greeted the angel leader and sat down. Out of nowhere, Michael-san took out a bottle filled with yellow liquid inside. What is that stuff?

"From the church faction in Trost, I've heard many accomplishments by you Eren-kun as well the whole of the survey corps. Levi-kun and Erwin-kun must be proud of you all."

Levi-heichou? Not so much.

"However, I also notice that you have some trouble during your battle with the female titan Annie due to her crystalising abilities. Therefore, I want to give you this..."

As I receive the bottle from Michael-san, he urged me to open it and man did I regret doing that! The whole place began to stink up like a messed up stable. Everyone covered their noses, even Michael-san? You made this after all!

(While pinching his nose) "Forgive me for the smell, but this potion will grant you the same hardening abillity the female titan has. Make use of it wisely."

"Pardon me, but why me?"

"Due to the formation of the alliance, we have reports of a secret society formed to start the war of the 3 factions. Kokabiel used to be a part of that group. That's why we need all the help we can get from the young generation."

"So...I just drink it?"

"Yes."

"Bottoms up."

I pouerd the potion into my gullet in one swig. Urrghh! Bitter. Then, I felt as if my body had evolved.

"The apart from hardening, the potion also incrases your muscle mass and preception. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Michael-san. Oh right, may I ask a favour from you?"

"I'm rather busy at the moment, perhaps during the meeting."

"I understand."

"As for that, I'll take my leave. It's an honor to meet you, Eren Yeagar."

Just like how he appeared, Michael-san left the room as the light shone and dissipate.  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Peace at last?

Akeno POV

After meeting with the arch-angel Michael-san, we remained at the shrine for while. As I served some tea for my kouhais, Eren-kun lowered his cup and gave me a serious gaze.

"Umm...Akeno-san, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it Eren-kun?"

He had his head dangling as he faced the floor, leaving his bright green eyes covered by the front portion of his hair.

"Tell me that Kokabiel was joking, about you bring the daugther of a fallen angel..."

(FLASHBACK)

Kokabiel: "Haaahahahahah! Rias Gremory, I find it amusing that your peerage is full of different races. The titan boy, the Holy demonic sword wielder, and the daugther of Fallen angel Barakiel."

Akeno: "DON'T YOU EVER MENTIONED THAT NAME! I'M NOT RELATED TO THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Eren: "Fallen Angels..."

Mikasa: "Eren..."

Eren: "Mikasa...I'll kill them...I'll kill any fallen angel that comes in my way..."

(Flashback ends)

I can tell that Eren-kun wanted to believe otherwise, but how could I lie to my precious junior. I took a deep breath and answered him truthfully.

"Yes. I'm the daughter of the shrine maiden Shuri Himejima and the fallen angel Barakiel."

At my reply, Eren-kun backed away and was shivering violently.

"No, it can't be true. Please Akeno-san, tell me you're joking!"

"Eren, it's not her fault that she's one."

"No, it's alright Mikasa-chan. Eren-kun..."

I stood up and approached him slowly. I knew that he hated fallen angels very much, so there's nothing left to do but for me to see what happens next.

"You said that you'll kill any fallen angel that comes in your way...Now, finish me off...'

I couldn't help but have tears in my eyes. Why wouldn't I? I'm in front on a boy who has sworn to derstroy every fallen angel in his path. I tried my best to stay calm and composed. But to be honest, I'm scared.

Eren-kun got his fist ready and aimed at my face.

"Eren, you don't have to do this. Akeno-san is a good person, please stop right now!"

Mikasa-chan tried to stop his brother, but it was too late. With blinding speed, his fist came rushing towards me without hesitation.

"Oooorrrryaaaaaarrrggghhh!"

"Eren!"

I kept my eyes shut preparing for the worst. But nothing happened, not even a touch of his knuckles. As my eyes opened slowly, I came across a large fist staying right in front of me just milimeters from touching my nose. I take a look at Eren-kuns face and he gave me a satisfied expression.

"Well? ...Sob... Aren't you going to kill me?"

Eren-kun retracted his fist and patted my shoulder.

"Akeno-san, why would I kill you? You have proven yourself to be a trustworthy ally. If you had a reason for me to finish you off, you would have defended yourself and hurt me."

"Eren-kun..."

"You're right at first, I do hate fallen angels. But I care for my comrades even more."

He then grabed on to my shoulders and strongly declared to me.

"No matter what happens, I'll still protect you, and buchou plus the rest of you."

"Ufufufu!"

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"You've done it now Eren-kun."

"Wh-what did I do?"

"You stole my heart...What else can I do now but love you?"

BONK!

Before long, I was whacked in the head by a shinai. Of course, we both know who did that. But I didn't care. I tackled my kouhai to the floor had him in my embrace. However from behind, Mikasa-chan clinged on to my back, urging me to let go.

"Akeno-san, let go of Eren. You're suffocating him."

"Ara ara, sorry Mikasa-chan. Let me spoil him for a while..."

BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!

My head then received endless blows from Mikasa-chan's shinai, futile! At the bottom, Eren-kun too was strugling to free himself from my grip.

"Ok, now I really think I should kill you Akeno-san."

Aww...such a spoil sport.

"Don't be such a meanie."

"A-akeno-san, if you don't release me now, I'll tell buchou that..."

"Tell me what?"

That voice...Ara ara. The 3 of us turned to the main entrance and there stood an annoyed Rias leaning by the door frame.

"What's going on here, Eren?"

"Bu-buchou! It's not what you think!"

"Akeno-san is subduing Eren against his will."

Mou Mikasa-chan! You don't have to me so direct.

"Sigh...Akeno, release Eren now. We're leaving."

"Hai buchou."

I then turned to Eren and whispered to him.

"I'll be looking forward to our next meeting together. Ufufu!"

"You have to go through me 1st."

Again, Mikasa-chan ruined the moment.

3rd POV

At the stairs down the shrine, Eren and Rias were ahead of the other 2 as they almost reached the bottom.

Rias: "Eren,"

Eren: "Yes buchou?"

Rias: "Akeno is still, Akeno right?"

Eren: "O-of course."

Rias: "And what about me?"

Eren: "You're my buchou. Are you alright?"

Rias stayed sillent for a while.

Eren: "Buchou?"

Rias: "...Yes, I'm buchou. But what abut Rias?"

Eren: "You're Rias Gremory. My master and club president."

Rias: "Is that how you see me?"

This time, Eren hesitated as he tried to think of the best way to answer. Yes he had no romantic feelings for them, but he still doesn't want to hurt their feelings.

Eren: "Errmmm...No..."

With that, Rias had felt a bit of hope. But was quickly ruined when...

Eren: "...I see you as a talented and caring master with amazing leadership qualities."

Rias's heart sank as she remained in the friendzone.

Rias: 'So this is how Mikasa felt. Eren, please try to understand our feelings...'

(Timeskip)

Eren POV

Late at night, we're outside of the clubroom in order for Armin to practice his magical skills. Right now, Armin is being trained by none other than buchou.

"Ok Armin, focus on the particles in that branch. Feel their movement and arrangement."

Armin extended his right hand at the tree in front of him.

"Now, vibrate the particles as hard as you can."

Armin exerted his demonic energy at the branch and soon enough, it burst into flames!

"Sugoi Armin-san!"

"Well done. Now, to put out the flames, concentrate on the oxygen around the branch."

Again, Armin focused on the burning tree branch and extended his fingers.

"Ok, disperse the oygen away from the branch."

With a few twitches on his fingertips, the flames on the branch were extinguished in an instant! Seriously dude, amazing job!

"So basicaly, magic is just manipulating the laws of physics and the nature of matter?"

"Quite right Armin-kun. With enough training, you can even control the forces of nature. The possibilities are endless!"

Armin gave us the brightest expression. Buchou on the other hand had a serious expression and gave us her announcement.

"Ok my servants. It's time."

(Timeskip)

Eren POV

We arrived at the school meeting hall, where the leaders of the 3 factions made their appearance. From the devils side was Sirzechs-sama and Leviathan-sama, along with Michael-san with another angel representing the Angel faction plus Azazel, Raynare, Dhonaseek and...wait... What is she doing here?!

"Eren, is that..."

"What's SHE doing here!?"

"Ssh! now is not the time guys."

Standing by the fallen angel govener side is my rival and traitor Annie Leonhart. As she took notice of us, she gave us a bitter look with her typical stoic features.

As we the Gremory group take our seats, Micahel-sama took out some documents and begining the meeting.

"Now that everyone has arrived, let us begin. To start with I would like to understand further regarding Kokabiel's assault on Kuoh academy. Azazel, care to explain?"

The fallen angel leader remained in his laid back position as he make his case.

"Well, all I can say is Kokabiel was acting at his own accord and even managed to fool my trusted comrades along the way. However, I do appologise for my carelessness and thanks to that Gremory pawn, he's been dealt with."

Michael-san then turned to Sirzechs-sama.

"The church faction has agreed to join the alliance. What say you Sirzechs and Azazel?"

Sirzechs-sama stood up and gave his answer.

"As the maou of the underworld, I agree to be a part of the alliance."

"Meh, I never wanted war anyway. Alright, you have the fallen angels alliegence."

Eeeeeehhh! That was quick! I thought there would at least be some disagreements or compromising. Oh well, either way, we finally have peace in this world. Or did I spoke too soon?

"Now that we have a mutual understanding, I'd like to move our attention to a slightly different matter."

Michael-san then turned to me with serious eyes.

"Eren-kun, we recently have sightings of stray devils with regenerative abilities. On top of that, we've also have sightings of titan infestation in certain parts of the world. As to that, I would like to ask the 2 titan shifters who are present today regarding the formation of the alliance. What say you, Annie-kun?"

Annie still had she usual bored expression as she replied to the arch-angel.

"Whatever. It doesn't concern me anyway."

"Come on Annie, we're trying to make peace here. There's more that one way to enjoy life."

"Fine. Peace then."

I was up next. Of course I would choose peace! We have face many hardships for too long. Being preyed by titans, losing your friends... Peace is the best!

"Erm...Eren, your decision?"

Thanks to Armin, I came back to my senses and gave my official reply.

"I vote for peace Michael-san."

"Very well. As of today, the alliance of the 3 factions is officially formed."

Everyone cheered in celebration, until the hall sudenly collapsed. Luckily for us, the 3 leaders put on a large barrier to protect us from the debris. At the corner, a magic circle with and unknown symbol lighted up and a busty bispecticled woman appeared.

"Katerea Leviathan, what brings you to the human world?" Asked Sirzechs-sama.

"Ohoho Sirzechs, I'm here to reclaim my place form you of course. We the old maou faction are the rightfull rulers of the underworld, not you!"

Old maou faction? Is that the secret soceity Michael-san was reffering to?

"Mou Katerea! There's a reason why the people chose us over you! You may be the decendent of the original Leviathan, but you treat your subjects and citizens like slaves!"

"Ufufu! That's too bad for them. It's only natural for the strong to rule over the weak..."

"HAhahahahaha!"

"Azazel! Why are you laughing!?"

"Natural? You must be joking. If you realy deserve the tital maou, then fight me!"

Soon enough, both Katerea and Azazel flew up high and clashed.

"I didn't come here alone you know!"

With a sanp of here fingers, she opened up a portal which allowed hundreds of titans to appear.

Despite having guards from 3 factions defending the area, each of them failed to kill of a single titan.

"They won't stop!"

"They're everywhere!"

"GAAAAHHH!"

One by one, each angel, fallen angel and devil guard were eaten by those beasts.

"Everyone one! Aim for the nape!" Shouted Buchou as she blasted any titan that stood in her way.

With no time to loose, I have my thumb within my reach as I rushed to chomp it down. But not before I was knocked away by Annie.

"Annie! What was that for?!"

"Sorry Eren, I find this side more interesting."

"You're the one who signaled them!"

"Oh Mikasa. Always the perceptive one. Now if you excuse me, I have some people I want to fight."

It's happening again! Just like the last time, Annie bit her index finger and transformed. Damn you Annie! I did the same and the school became a battlefield for 2 15m class titans.  



	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Match of Eren and Annie…**

" **talking"**

' **thinking'**

 **[Eren's thoughts]**

 **{Annie's thoughts}**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The fight between Eren and the female titan, Annie continued as the old Maou faction resumed their assault on the alliance. Thankfully, the Gremory group and the remainding devil, fallen angel and angel guards managed to fend off the incoming titans. However, there numbers were unending.

Sirzechs: "Rias look out!"

Before Rias got her head chomped off, her brother managed to desintergrate one from behind.

Rias: "Thanks. We have to close the portal. Akeno, help me cast this spell."

Both onee-sama's set up preparations while the rest defended their senpais. As for Azazel, the fight between him and Katerea continues in mid air.

Katerea: "Give up Azazael. You're growing old. This land will be taken over by the old maou faction once again!"

Azazel: "Keep talking young lady. Perhaps you've forgeten that I still have this…."

The fallen angel gorvener took out a spear with a purple orb on its end.

Azazel: "Dragon King Fafnir, lend me your strength to rid this world of evil. Balance break, Another armour!"

With his chant completed, Azazel was claded in golden armour with his 12 black feathered wings extended.

Katerea: "Hmph! Futile! I posses the power of Ophis. Thanks to her snakes, I'll kill you right here right no….."

Before she could even finish, her abdomen was quickly stabbed with a light spear thrown by her opponent. In a flash, her body disintergrated which marks the end of her life.

Azazel: "You talk too much." (Dectivates armour)

Sirzechs: "All that's left is the titans."

Michael: "Your sister is sealing the portal now. I'll deal with the titans, you and Azazel help close the portal."

At his command, Michael led the guards and the rest of the Gremory group to dispose the oncoming titans. In the mean time, Eren had his hands full with the female titan as they enchanged fists, legs and elbows. In the past, the two titan shifters fought before with Annie gaining the upper hand thanks to her crystallizing abilliy. However this time, they're both equally matched.

[Just like the old days, with you betraying us. You may have the advantage last time. But today, is a different story.]

Both Titan shifters resumed their brawl at the school field. For now, it may seem like Annie has the upper hand thanks to her profiency in martial arts. As if taunting him, the female titan gave Eren a sly grin while asking him to come at her.

{Hmph! You never change Eren. Still as straight forward as ever.}

"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!"

Eren charged at his opponent while preparing to land a blow on her face. Confident with her abilities, the female titan crystalised both of her arms to form a cross guard in front of her. Unfortunately, her arms were shattered as Eren's hardened fist smashed through her defenses.

{Hardening? Imppossible!}

In one swift motion, Eren drove his hardened knuckle right into the female titan's face. Leaving a hole in the middle. Victory was at hand as Eren ripped off the nape which reveal Annie's own body within.

{This is bad….Come on Annie, WAKE UP!}

But it was too late as she was trapped within tha grasp of Eren as soon as she regained conciousness.

Annie: "Well, it was entertaining while it lasted."

Eren left Annie to Michael as he decides her fate.

Michael: "Guards, restrain her and make take her back to Heaven."

Rias: "The portal has been sealed Oni-sama."

Sirzechs: "Well done Rias. Now as for the traitor…"

Out of nowhere, another portal opened and out jumped a man in Chinese armour and a golden staff.

Azazel: "So Bikou, you arrived as well."

Bikou: "My my, you really out did yourself this time Annie-chan."

Annie: "Ngh..I told you not to call me that. Just get me off these chains!"

Rias: "Hold it!"

In a flash, Bikou managed to free his comrade and beat up the remaining angel guards."

Bikou: "We'd like to stay. But we have other plans. Bye!"

And both of them vanished after a smokescreen was created.

Armin: "Erm….Who was that?"

Azazel: "A yokai and the direct decendent of the monkey king, Sun Wu Kong ofthe Journey to the West."

Armin: "So there're other mythologies as well."

Miksa: "Armin, could you give me a hand please?"

Armin rushed to Mikasa as she hauled Eren's lifeless body from his titan form and dropped it on to the blonde bishop.

Rias: "Eren! Are you alright?"

Eren: "Groan…I'm fine buchou. Well, at least we drove off the enemy."

Sirzechs: "And we have to thank you for that Eren-kun."

Eren: "Sirzechs-sama…"

Sirzechs: "Katerea's intrution was m fault. Please for give the devils faction."

Azazel: "The fallen angels are also to blame. I'm sorry for what Annie did."

Michael: "It's alright. What matters is that the formation of the alliance was a success. And we have the Gremory peerage to thank for this achievement. Especially you Eren-kun."

Eren: "Aww..It was nothing. I was just fulfilling my duty and a pawn of buchou."

Mikasa: "As are we.."

Armin: "What he said."

Michael: "Ah yes, I've almost forgotten. You have a request from me, don't you Eren-kun?"

Eren: "Yes Michael-san. I've it's not too difficult, please allow Asia and Xenovia to pray once more."

Mikasa & Armin: "WHAT?"

Eren: "Yes, they may be devils. But they still have faith in God even after his death. So please Michael-san, let them pray as normal followers of the church."

Sirzechs: "Let them have their wish. It'l be a sign of peace among the 3 factions."

Michael: "Hmm….I suppose it'll be fine to have 2 devils pray for the Lord. Asia-san and Xenovia-san, even with the absence of God, do you want to pray?"

Xenovia & Asia: "Yes we do."

Michael: "Then it's settled."

Xenovia: "You have our utter most gratitude Michael-sama."

Xenovia & Asia: "Amen. OW!"

Michael: "Hahahha….Not right now. I still have to alter the system in Heaven."

Eren: "Michael-san, I haven't got the chance to formally thank you for your kindness. Please accept this bow."

Michael: "No Eren-kun. What I did was miniscule compared to what you have done. And thus, I should be the one thanking you."

Azazel: "Raynare, Dhonaseek, lead the rest home. I plan to remain in this town for a while."

Raynare: "What do you plan on doing Azazel-sama?"

Azazel: "I need to repay my debt to that kid who removed the thorn in our faction. I'll catch up with yu guys some other time."

Dhonaseek: "He'll be fine Raynare. Let's go."

(Timeskip)

Eren POV

At the very next day, we the Gremory group gathered in the clubroom as an unexpected visitor occupied buchou's chair.

"So there you have it. As a sign of gratitude I'll be in charge of tutoring and training you for the upcoming battles in the future." Said the laid back Azazel.

We were all confused at first, but on my right was a pissed off buchou who couldn't stand the sight of a random person taking her seat, not to mention the governer of the fallen angels.

"1st off, who made you in charge of training us. And more importantly, get off my chair!"

"Ah, I believe it was your brother who assigned me. And from now on, I'd like to be addressed as Azazel-sensei. You may thank me after all that."

"Now wait a minute! Just because Oni-sama assigned you doesn't mean….."

"Oh yeah, and one more thing."

Just how ignorant is this son of a bitch?

"During our last battle with the Khaos Brigade, Sirzechs have taken note on the importance of the bonds between the servants of your peerage. And thus have asked me to declare this to you Rias Gremory."

Again, I ended up scratching my cheek in confussion as the fallen angel continued to ramble about.

"And so, it is decided that everyone from the Gremory peerage is to live with Eren Yeagar and his family. That is all."

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?"

Buchou, Mikasa and I couldn't help but screamed in shock. What the hell is Sirzechs-sama thinking? And besides, we don't have enough room back home.

"Ufufufuf! I get to live with Eren-kun!" cried Akeno-san who's hugging behind me.

"No! Eren belongs to me!" declared buchou while tugging my shoulder.

BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!

Within moments, both buchou, Akeno-san and Azazel-sensei received blows on their heads by a shinai wielding Mikasa, who is enveloped in a dark aura.

"Eren only sleeps with me. Ther rest is allowed to sleep elsewhere."

And thus my life as buchou's servant grew lifelier each day.


	14. Chapter 14

**What's up guys? So sorry for the lack of updates. Things at home have been rather busy. But wait no more.**

 **Chapter 3: From home to the Underworld.**

" **talking"**

' **thinking'**

Eren POV

Nnnghh… I stirred awake as the morning sun reaches my face. Despite that, I had trouble moving my arms as both my sides were occupied by two sleeping ladies. On my right is my master, Rias-buchou who is tugging on my shoulder. While, on my left is my clingy adopted sister Mikasa, who wouldn't let go of my hand. Oh don't worry. It has been like this ever since buchou allowed herself to move in after our match with Riser. The problem begins today when something was moving under my blanket. As I somehow managed to free my hand and take a peek, there laid my vice-president and senpai, Akeno-san with a cute smile on her face.

Akeno: "Ara? Looks like I've been spotted."

Eren: "Akeno-san? What are you doing here?"

Akeno-san just crawled out of the sheets and leaned on top of me. Worse still, she's in her bath robes which barely covered her massive assets!

Akeno: "Aww…You don't want me to sleep with you Eren-kun? Doesn't my body feel good?"

Damn it. She's doing it on purpose! I couldn't help but struggle and refrain myself from falling for her charms.

Eren: "T-that's not what I meant."

Hearing me said that, Akeno-san continued to push herself further up until her face reaches mine.

Akeno: "Then what is it you mean? You're afraid of me being with you? Ufufu…"

And there goes her S-side! Seriously, this woman just enjoys seeing others in panic. Before long, I summoned all my will power and decided to tell her off.

Eren: "You know I don't fear women. Now for your own safety, I suggest you get off me or be prepared for a world of hurt."

Akeno: "Hmm? Hurt you say?"

As to that statement, I pointed to her right which shows my sister with killing intent emitted towards Akeno-san.

BONK! BONK!

Mikasa: "Akeno-san….. Step away from the boy. Your presence has disrupted our sleep."

As usual, Akeno-san received endless bashed to the head by a shinai wielding Mikasa.

Rias: "Hmm…What's going on? Oh. Nice to see you here Akeno."

Akeno: "Uuuu…. I need a band aid Rias…."

After patching up Akeno-san, each one of us took turns using the bathroom while I admire our newly renovated home. Yep! After Sirzechs-sama's declaration, everyone from the ORC moved in as permanent residence of the Jeager household. However, due to the lack of space, Sirzechs-sama offered to rebuild our humble home into a grand mansion. So currently the ones living here are my parents and I, Mikasa, Armin, buchou, Asia, Akeno-san. Koneko-chan, Kiba and Xenovia.

Oh, and another surprise is that we've decided to reveal our identities to my parents. They took it surprisingly well! After all, having a son who is a titan shifter, it's no surprise that the supernatural exists as well.

Our home has been refurbished into a 6 storey building with a basement. Each floor has a bathroom attached to and onsen along with an underground pool. As for the bedrooms, we've arranged in a way where Kiba and Armin to share a room, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia in another,and my parents of course have their own master bedroom . Lastly, is my room where I along with buchou and Mikasa occupy. I know, I know. What about Akeno-san? Being the cheeky one, she's assigned to sleep with Asia and the rest. But every now and then, she tends to sneak into my territory for the fun of it. Sigh…So much for my personal space.

Anyway, additional facilities include a large dining hall, a fully equipped kitchen, a workspace for Tou-san to conduct his research, and a meeting room for any discussions regarding the alliance.

Back to the present, we all gathered at the dining room to have our breakfast, which was prepared by Kaa-san, buchou, Asia and Akeno-san, who we call the 4 culinary queens of the kitchen. Interestingly, Mikasa also sometimes assisted them during the cooking process. Apparently she wants to get in touch with her feminine side. Unfortunately, her recent attempts almost caused the whole peerage to suffer from diarrhea twice in a row! Sorry Mikasa, perhaps some women are just, not meant to cook.

Eren: "Om nom nom… Mmmm! These pancakes are fantastic!"

Mrs. Jeagar: "Ooh, you should thank Rias-san for sharing the recipe to us. She's such a dear."

Rias: "Oh it's nothing. It's my family recipe."

Mr Jeagar: "I see… I didn't know devils have pancakes for breakfast."

Akeno: "Ufufu. Just because we live in luxury doesn't mean we enjoy the simple life as well."

Rias: "Oh right, which reminds me. I'll be returning to the underworld for the summer holidays."

Well that's a surprise. Then again, I suppose it's an annual thing for buchou to visit her family. As for us, summer means a trip to Kyoto and other sights in Japan.

Eren: "Well then buchou, I wish you a safe journey and send my regards to Lord and Lady Gremory….."

Rias: "Everyone will be accompanying me."

…

I think I almost stood silent for about a full 10 minutes at buchou's reply. Are you kidding me? So, no sight seeing or summer festivals?

Eren: "Eh…I'm sorry, what?"

Rias: "It's understood for servants to accompany their master to wherever they go. After all, I was thinking of spending the summer with you."

Eren: "WWHHAAAATTT! B-but my parents made plans and we've already booked the hotels and…"

Mr Jaeger: "You should go Eren. It's a servant's duty to follow orders without question."

Mrs Jaeger: "Besides, we could use some photos of the underworld from you."

Eren: "You guys aren't helping!"

Rias: "Then it's decided. We'll leave 1st thing in the morning tomorrow. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, I'm sorry that Eren couldn't go."

Mr. Jaeger: "We understand Rias-san."

Eren: "NNooooo! Please take me with you!"

(Timeskip)

Armin POV

After packing our luggage, we bid Mr & Mrs Jaeger farewell and made our way to an underground train station.

Xenovia: "So, how long do we have to wait?"

Akeno: "Usually about 5 minutes at most. Ara Eren-kun, what's wrong?"

Rias: "Aww come on Eren, don't be a spoil spurt."

Eren: "The takoyaki, fireworks…. All gone…."

Armin: "It'll be alright Eren, I'm sure the underworld has fireworks too. Isn't that right buchou?"

I tried to signal buchou to agree as well. Thankfully, it went well.

Rias: "Ermm.. yeah, of course there'll be fireworks."

Eren: "Hpmh!"

(Timeskip, On the train.)

Rias POV

It has been about a half an hour since we left the station. But unfortunately my poor Eren is still sulking by the window. I almost feel sorry for him, but I really want to show him the beauty of my hometown. In the mean time, I left him with Armin and Mikasa while the rest of my servants just enjoy the scenery.

Sona: "So, I see that you're visiting your parents again Rias."

From the carriage next door entered Sona and Tsubaki, I guess her whole peerage is here as well.

Rias: "Ah Sona, you came."

Eren: "Huh? Sitri-senpai?"

Sona: "Oh Eren-kun, It has been a while. How is your school life?"

Eren: "So far so good I guess."

Sona: "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'll be on my way."

Rias: "Please send my regards to your parents."

(Timeskip)

We've finally arrived at the Gremory mansion and was greeted by Grayfia and a row of Otou-sama's servants. Geez I told them it's a casual visit.

Grayfia: "Ojou-sama, nice to have you back home. I hope the journey here was a smooth one."

Rias: "It was pleasant. Is Oni-sama here?"

Grayfia: "Maou-sama is in a meeting. So I'll be your escort for today."

Millicas: "Oh! Rias-nee san is here!"

From the front entrance bursts my adorable nephew, who welcomed us with open arms.

Rias: "Ara Millicas, you've grown so much since we last met."

Grayfia: "My dear boy, is that how you greet our guest? Where are your manners?"

Millicas: "My apologies mother. Pleased to meet you all. I am Millicas Gremory. Let's get along."

Eren: "Gremory?"

Rias: "Yes, he's my nephew and Oni-sama's son."

Mikasa: "Then that means….."

Armin: "Grayfia-san is Sirzechs-sama's wife?"

Grayfia: "Sigh….Let us enter shall we?"

Eren POV

Holy crap! I knew that buchou was from a royal family, but still…. This place is like….fit for the Gods and Goddesses!

As both Grayfia-san and Millicas-sama show us around, we came across a woman who resembles a splitting image of buchou. The only difference is her short brown hair and violet eyes.

Rias: "Okaa-sama, I've returned."

Lady Gremory: "Rias my darling. Welcome home. Oh, and you have found some new servants I see."

Rias: "Eren, please introduce yourself."

Eren: "Huh? Oh right. Eren Jaegar, pawn of buchou. At your service!"

Mikasa: "Mikasa Ackerman. Pawn. Pleased to meet you."

Armin: "A-Armin Arlet. Bishop. Please take care of me."

The 3 of us did our survey corps salute while Xenovia was next in line.

Xenovia: "Xenovia Quarta. Knight. Happy to serve."

Lady Gremory: "My my, what polite servants you are. I'm Vanelena Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I've never had the chance to thank you for saving my daughter."

Eren: "We're just doing our duty as buchou's servants your highness."

Lady Gremory: "Oh no need for formalities, any friend of my dear Rias is a member of the Gremory family."

Rias: "Is Otou-sama home?"

Lady Gremory: "Yes. He's helping out in the kitchen. Let us all head to the dining hall for a feast."

We made our way to the dining area, which was what I would expect for a full size hall! A long table at the center, 10 chairs at each row, torches lighting up the room. WOW.

As we're seated, the maids served our meals as we dig in. Unfortunately for some of us, we weren't familiar with fine dining and were hesitant to eat up, unlike the original members.

Lord Gremory: "Ah, my beloved daughter has arrived! And how is the feast everyone?"

From the kitchen doors came a young man who resembles Sirzechs-sama in chefs uniform, hat included. I suppose he must be buchou's father.

Rias: "Mou! Otou-sama, please chance back to your robes."

Lord Gremory ignored his flustered daughter, whose complexion matches her hair colour and joined us for the feast.

Lord Gremory: "Rias my girl. Any plans for the summer?"

Rias: "Well for now I was thinking of some intensive training for myself and my servants for future rating games. We plan to start 1st thing in the morning."

I knew it! So much for summer vacation, we ended up with more training! Damn it.

Lady Gremory: "Then I suppose Azazel has the schedule taken care of?"

Rias: "Yes, I have discussed this with him."

Lord Gremory: "But for now, why don't you show your peerage to their rooms. I'm sure they must be tired from the long train ride."

Eren: "Excuse me! If I may."

Lord Gremory: "Yes, you are excused."

Eren: "I've never had a chance to thank your highness for our new home. Please accept this bow and return, my uttermost loyalty and servitude to my master."

Lady Gremory: "Ara. Rias, you should be grateful to have such a loyal and upbeat boy as your servant. Eren-kun, I trust you would take care and support my daughter to the end. She may be a handful sometimes, but please look after her."

Eren: "Your word is my command your highness."

From the corner of my eye, I could see buchou couldn't help but hide her blushes. While on my side was a seemingly emotionless Mikasa.

(Time skip)

After we unpack our stuff, buchou invited us to the onsen for one final relaxing moment. By right, the baths were separated into boys and girls. Apparently my annoying sister doesn't seem to understand that fact.

(Flashback, on the way to the baths 3rd POV)

Rias: "Hey Eren, want to join us? I can wash your back."

Eren: "Oh, no thanks buchou. I can wash my own."

Mikasa: "I'll wash your back."

Eren: "Mikasa, I can wash myself. Stop treating me like a child."

Akeno: "Ara ara… but the baths would be boring without you Eren-kun."

Eren: "Sorry, but no. H-hey Mikasa! The girl's bath is that way!"

Mikasa: "This bath seems better."

(Flashback end)

Yep, that's how it's like. But at least she agreed to not wash me. Oh, by the way, Azazel-sensei happened to be with us. About 5 minutes in, Sensei came to my side with some booze.

Azazel: "So Eren, found anyone yet?"

Eren: "If this is another perverted conversation, count me out."

Azazel: "Aww come on, just tell me, man to man. Have you touched oppai before?"

Seriously man, I just want to bite off my thumb to pummel this bastard.

Eren: "What the hell sensei? I'm not a pervert!"

Azazel: "Then it's about time I make you a man."

Out of nowhere, sensei grabbed on to my arm and flipped me across the fence right into the girls side.

Oh crap! This is not happening.

Rias: "Ara Eren, so you want me to wash your back after all."

Akeno: "Ufufu! Oh Eren-kun, you're so daring."

Asia: "Ah, Eren-san is here as well."

Xenovia: "To be expected from Eren."

What the hell is with those responses! Normal girls would kill me by now you know. I tried to go back to the guys but I was held on by the sensation to 2 soft pillows.

Akeno: "Aww.. Don't go…I feel lonely you know."

Eren: "Lonely my ass! You got buchou and the others!"

Not before long, even Asia, Xenovia and Buchou grabbed on to me. I almost suffocated from the enormous breasts that were cutting off my oxygen supply.

Rias: "Don't leave Eren. The bath is not the same without you."

Asia: "I can wash you if you want."

Xenovia: "We can even practice making babies here."

Babies! Oh hell no!

This is bad. I could either die from suffocation or drowning at this point. So as a last resort, I bit my finger at full force and went into titan mode. Soon enough, all the girls minus Koneko-chan and Mikasa were flung away. I think Buhcou even fell into the men's bath.

Azazel: "Well this is a treat."

Rias: "Kyaaa! Don't look you perverts!"

So it's ok for me to look but not Armin and Kiba? Women such are hard to understand. On the other side, I think I saw Akeno-san, and Xenovia lifelessly floating on the surface while Koneko-chan managed to catch Asia in mid air. Oh well, maybe this trip to the underworld wouldn't be so bad after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**What's up guys! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait as assignments in college have been rather packed. Moving on.**

 **Chapter 15 Match of Dragon and Titan.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Titan]**

We the occult research club gathered outside of buchou's mansion to meet up with Azazel-sensei for our intensive training. According to sensei, we will be divided into different groups based on our strengths and weaknesses, each with our own tutors and coaches.

Azazel: "Yosh! Pay attention now. Rias, you'll be training with Sirzech to master your power of destruction and pick up a few strategy points for your rating matches. Akeno, I've assigned you to your father to learn how to control your fallen angel abilities….Aww don't give me that face."

From what I can tell, Akeno-san hated her father and her fallen angel heritage. But in order for our team to get stronger, she needs to accept who she is to move forward. With a scowl look, Akeno-san spat back at sensei.

Akeno: "I don't have a father and my thunder magic is just fine without that damn holy lightning!"

Azazel: "Moving on. Kiba and Xenovia, you two will train under a swords master I've assigned for you. Stay sharp, and be alert. Once you've mastered the way of the sword, your blades with be a part of your soul and body."

Xenovia: "Leave that to us sensei! We could use some intensive workout. Am I right Kiba?"

Kiba: "I can't agree more."

Azazel: "As for Asia and Armin, I've arranged yours with Grayfia. She'll guide you in your spell casting and your sacred gear. Hopefully, you could achieve balance breaker soon."

Asia: "Hai! I promise to work hard for buchou-san and my nakama."

Azazel: "And last of all, Eren, Mikasa and Koneko."

Eren: "So who's our trainer?"

As if on cue, a humongous purple scaled dragon clad in loincloth and shoulder guards flew past us and landed within our parameter.

Azazel: "This is Tannin, one of the former dragon kings. He'll be shaping you 3 up."

Holy crap! For us to have a dragon as our mentor. What are the odds!

Mikasa: "Eren, you're shaking. Don't worry; I'll protect you from this beast."

"This isn't fear Mikasa! It's excitement! When do we start?!"

Tannin: "Well well, you're a lively one aren't you? We'll be training at that mountain over there. Now then, who needs a lift?"

"Screw that! I'll race ya to there Tannin-ossan."

I transformed and rushed to the hills while Mikasa and Koneko-chan chose to hitch a ride on our trainer.

Tannin: "Oh ho? So he's a titan. A worthy adversary indeed."

Mikasa POV

For a colossal dragon, Tannin-san is rather nimble. From the top, I can see Eren dashing pass the lands of the underworld whilst avoiding stomping on any devil country folk below his feet. I was admiring the vast scenery and the feeling of the cooling breeze by my face. At the same time I couldn't help but notice Koneko-chan's gloomy expression throughout our journey.

"Is there something wrong Koneko-chan?"

Koneko: "Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

Her reply seems forced, as if she's hiding a painful secret that we don't deserve to know. After about an hour of flying, we finally landed on a flat section of the hills. Eren meanwhile managed to catch up to us and got out of his titan form.

Tannin: "Hmm…. From the looks of it, your proficiency on your titan form is top notch. However, you tend to ware off after a strenuous workout or long term use of that form."

Tannin-san then pointed at the highest peak of the mountains.

Tannin: "As for that, I'll be focusing on your basic endurance and building up your stamina. The 3 of you can start with climbing to the top. I'll be waiting for you for your next session."

As he flew towards our finish line, Eren turned to us with a sly grin on his face.

Eren: "Race you to the top!"

(Timeskip)

We have been hiking for about 2 hours now and this proves to be one of the toughest training we've ever done.

Eren: "Huff! You two alright? Huff! Damn! If only we have our 3DMG."

"But then our training would be worthless. Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall."

Eren: "Damn it Mikasa! I can take care of myself, there's no need to look after me all the ti…. Aaaaahhh!"

Thankfully, I managed to get hold of his hand when he slipped.

"You were saying?"

I couldn't help but give him a cheeky smile. Geez, he should be more careful in this place.

(timeskip)

We've reached the top and there stood Tannin-san waiting for us.

Tannin: "Impressed. You arrived sooner than I thought. Right! On to your next session. Fight me."

Eh? What was that?

Without a 2nd thought, Eren bit his thumb and lay an elbow strike on our mentor. However, Tannin-san managed to block and send Eren flying with a single punch.

"Eren!"

Tannin: "Eren Jaeger. Your movements are too predictable. Basic strikes are not enough in the field of combat. As for you two ladies, attack me!"

"B-but….I am unarmed."

Tannin: "Rias-ojou has recognized this place as enemy territory. Thus, u can promote yourself to queen and used it against me."

"Very well then. Promotion, QUEEN!"

Both Koneko-chan and I ran across the hills while avoiding Tannin-san's fireballs. I've managed to land several hits on his chest, but his tough scales prove to be sturdy as if they were steel plates. Even Koneko-chan had trouble dealing damage. He really is, a former dragon king.

So far only Eren is able to dish out any real pain with his hardening abilities. Even so, it's minimal.

Tannin: "Arkerman! No matter how invincible your opponent may seem, they always have weak spots. Look for them!"

Weak spots huh? Now that you mention it, his wings are the only area free of scales.

"Eren! Grab on to him. Let's go Koneko-chan."

As Eren managed to hang on to Tannin-san, Both Koneko-chan and I yank on his wings and tear thru the thin membranes.

Tannin: "Aaarghh! Wise choice aiming for my wings."

With that, our mentor lost his flight capabilities, giving Eren the opening he needs.

(timeskip)

Eren POV

After our long battle with Tannin-ossan, we lay down at the green hills to replenish our energy. Koneko-chan told us she'll be by the river while ossan went scouting around his territory.

Mikasa: "Hey Eren, have you noticed anything strange about Koneko-chan?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

Mikasa: "It's just that… she seems to be upset about something, as if she's hiding her troubles from us."

"Really? Hmm… I should go talk to her about it."

Mikasa: "No, it's best we leave her until…"

Tannin: "Guys! Your friend has passed out!"

Eren & Mikasa: "KONEKO-CHAN!"

(Timeskip)

Thanks to Tannin-ossan, we arrived back at buchou's mansion and let Koneko rest in her room. In the main hall, we met up with buchou, hoping to gather some information.

Rias: "I suppose you want an explanation about Koneko."

"It's not like her to push herself so hard. Mind telling us what's going on buchou?'

Rias: "Well you see….Koneko is a nekomata."

Mikasa: "A cat youkai?"

Rias: "That's right. She and her sister Kuroka once served a high-class devil. All nekomata's are proficient in the martial art of senjuntsu. However, Kuroka was overwhelmed by her own power and murdered her master."

"So that mean.."

Rias: "Yes. Both Kuroka and Koneko are considered criminals of the underworld. But at some point, Kuroka left her sister and ran away. However, Oni-sama caught up to Koneko and gave her a 2nd chance to live. Ever since then, she remained as my servant till this day."

"That means just like Akeno-san. Koneko-chan also has trouble using her hidden powers."

Mikasa: "She fears that she might follow her sister's footsteps and may kill buchou after being drowned in senjutsu."

Rias: "Sigh….I know it's hard for her to face it. But my peerage can't move on if my servants are unable to accept who they are. What a useless master I am…"

Uh oh. I seen that face before. Buchou is depressed again.

"Leave it to us buchou, we'll deal with them. Won't we Mikasa?"

Mikasa: "If Eren wants to help, then I'll help to."

Rias: "Fufu.. Alright, I trust that you'll help them overcome their boundries. Thank you Eren."

"Just help me contact Akeno-san and we'll try our best."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Fate is cruel, yet beautiful.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

Eren POV

It was late at night outside of the Gremory mansion, but Mikasa and I were determined to help Koneko-chan and Akeno-san overcome their heritage that they despise. We've managed to even get Armin to assist us this time.

Armin: "So I heard that Koneko-san collapsed during her training. How is she?"

"She's recovered. But buchou told us why she over did herself."

Mikasa: "Instead of accepting her nekomata abilities, she chose to improve her own physical stats to keep up with everyone."

Armin: "I see….."

About 5 minutes into our discussion, the side entrance to our location swung open as both Akeno-san and Koneko-chan approached us in their sleepwear with gloomy faces.

Koneko: "Buchou asked us to come see you tonight. She also told us why."

Akeno: "We're grateful that you wanted to help us. But the thing is….. I don't think we're ready to accept it yet….."

Both ladies stared at the floor in shame and disappointment. Sighed….I can tell that they wanted to move on and get stronger for buchous sake. It's just that they have trouble unlocking their hidden abilities. As I was about to give my honest opinion, Armin then swooped in and assured them.

Armin: "Eren told me about both of your pasts and the pain you went through. No doubt you have suffered plenty due to your bloodlines. However, at the end of the day, it's not who you are, but who you choose to be."

Mikasa: "The world is cruel, yet beautiful. Every action or fate we faced has its ups and downs. The important thing is what we choose to make up of these situations."

"Take myself for example. From the moment the titans invaded my hometown and slaughtered most of my friends, I've always hated them. However, once I found out about my titan powers, did I hate myself? NO! I used them to save humanity and serve buchou and my nakama."

Koneko: "B-but, aren't you afraid that…you might go berserk and hurt anyone?"

"I do. But I also believe in my friends to stop me if that ever happens."

Armin: "Actually to be honest, Eren has gone berserk before."

Koneko & Akeno: "WHAAT?!"

"Sigh….yep. It happened shortly after I discovered my titan shifting abilities and we had a plan to seal off the hole in the wall. I was in charge of blocking it with a massive boulder we found while the rest of us took down any titans nearby."

Armin: "If I remember correctly, Mikasa was assigned to be your personal guard during the mission. However…."

Akeno: "What happened?"

As we continued, I saw Mikasa covering her mouth with her scarf as she explained our mission.

Mikasa: "Eren lost control of his titan form and attacked me."

"Again, I'm sorry about that."

Mikasa: "It's alright Eren. Anyway, we've almost declared mission failed. But thanks to Armin, Eren came back to his senses and the hole was sealed."

"So you see, it's ok if you ever go berserk because we are here for you."

Armin: "And having fallen angel blood doesn't make you a monster Akeno-san. It makes you special."

After about 10 minutes of counseling, both girls were in tears and tackled us to a group hug.

Akeno: "Yes, I understand now Armin. I promised we'll get stronger and fight on together."

Koneko: "Eren-senpai, Mikasa-senpai, Armin-senpai…..Thank you…."

"Ehehehe, it was nothing."

Armin: "What are friends for?"

Rias: "I see everyone is getting along very well."

"Oh buchou, how have you been?"

Rias: "I'm fine thanks Eren. I just want to check on you guys before bedtime."

Akeno: "Oh, we're feeling much better now Rias. Thanks to Eren-kun and his friends."

Eeeh? What's with that blush Akeno-san?

Armin: (Whisper) "I think she likes you Eren."

Eren: "Whaaatt?"

Akeno: "Ufufu. I always wanted to know what's like being in a relationship. Ne Eren-kun?"

Akeno-san began to creep to me whilst making her fingers crawl on my chest. Not to be outdone, I was pulled down by something soft and fluffy.

Koneko: "I too…..want to stay with you senpai. Nyan…"

Cat ears and a white tail? So this is her nekomata form. Although I got to admit, she looks rather cute in it. No wait! I have to girlfriends now?

Rias: "Uuuu…I don't want to be left out!"

With a girly pout, buchou charged towards me and pinned the three of us (Eren, Akeno & Koneko) to the ground.

Armin: "Erm….girls, I wouldn't do that if I were….."

BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!

The 3 girls finally let go after receiving endless bashes to the head by Mikasa, who was dangerously silent when it happen. Where did you get that Shinai from anyway!?

Mikasa: "You three are suffocating him. Come Eren, it's late."

"Oi Mikasa! Let go of me!"

Armin: "Eheheh… So sorry about that buchou. But Mikasa is very attached to Eren…"

Rias: (Rubbing her head) "Groan…Yeah, it's not the 1st time this happened. Ooo.. Even Koneko was knocked out."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Rude arrival**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

Eren POV

It has been 3 days since our meeting with Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. We were asked to gather in the Gremory mansion once we've completed our training. As we landed at the front garden, we were greeted by the rest of our comrades.

Kiba: "I see you managed to survive Tannin-sama's onslaught Eren-kun. Same to you Mikasa."

"He put up quite a fight. But we made it out alive somehow."

Tannin: "You 3 were by far the most determined and worthy devils I've ever worked with. I'm sure by now your stamina must have improved drastically."

Xenovia: "Ah! You're finally here!"

Xenovia came running towards us, followed by Asia and Armin behind her. Eh? What's with the multiple bandages?

"You alright there? It almost seems like you were injured front, back and center?"

Xenovia: "Yeah….I guess my training was a little…rough. But at least I've mastered my Durrandal."

Armin: "Hey Eren, look at this!"

With a snap of his fingers, the blonde boy suddenly produce flames on his hands and even managed to control its shape, size and movement.

"H-how did you?"

Armin: "Grayfia-san thought me to use my devil energy to cast multiple spells. With this along with my knowledge of science, I'm able to manipulate the elements with ease! Now punch me Mikasa."

I wasn't sure about it, but Mikasa landed a straight jab to the face without a second thought. However, much to everyone's surprise, her fist was blocked by some sort of force field.

Mikasa: "What is this? It's like an invisible wall."

Armin: "I've concentrated the air in front of me and created a wall of compressed air. It must be strong since even Mikasa can't break through."

Koneko: "Allow me then."

SMASH!

Unfortunately, Armins air wall is still no match for Koneko-chan's rook strength. She even managed to knock Armin off his feet.

Armin: "Owww…I guess I still need some practice."

Rias: "Oh great, everyone is here."

From the entrance was buchou and Akeno-san holding some sort of costumes. Huh? What are they for?

"Umm…buchou, what are those for?" (Pointing)

Rias: "Well, tonight we'll be meeting with the devils from different clans along with making your debut in the underworld."

Akeno: "Since it'll be a formal event, buchou and I have picked up these suits and dresses for you."

Oh ho? So we'll be like….in our formal wear? To be honest, I've never tried one of these before so this might prove interesting.

Rias: "So please freshen up and I expect everyone to be here by 6pm sharp. And do take care of your appearance."

Armin POV

It's already 5.30pm and the 3 of us are busy putting on our tuxes that buchou prepared. Although it's my 1st time, I managed to get dressed before the other two. The suit is actually….quite comfortable. A tad frilly with a maroon coat, but it suites me. As for Mikasa, she was originally given a sleeveless dark blue dress but she rejected it immediately, opting for a tux instead. Lastly, Eren. Hmm…How do I start….

Mikasa: "Eren, wear your shirt 1st then your coat."

Eren: "Stay out of this Mikasa. I know what I'm doing!"

'No you're not.'

This is the 13th time Eren has failed to put on his suit and time is running out, and Mikasa's advices aren't getting to him either. With only 10 minutes to spare, I had no choice but to stun Eren with an unconscious spell while Mikasa wasted no time to get her adopted brother dressed.

Eren: "Groan…what happened? I feel like I got hit by a titan….Hmm? Oh crap! We're going to be late!"

The 3 of us dashed to our gathering spot and made it just in time. At a glance, I can see buchou in a red dress, Akeno-san in her yukata, Asia, Xenovia-san and Koneko-chan in dresses that match the colour of their hair. Not forgetting our lone male Kiba-kun in his black tux.

Rias: "You're just in time. Ara, Mikasa, you don't like your dress?"

Mikasa: "Sleeveless is not my style. Plus I don't have anything to show off unlike buchou."

Rias: "Now what is THAT suppose to mean?"

Uh oh, buchou is twitching again. Her crimson aura is also made visible, but not to be out done by Mikasa's black aura.

"I-it's not what you think buchou..M-mikasa is just joking."

Mikasa: "No I'm n….Mphmh!"

I managed to shut her up before any damage could be done. Sigh, their rivalry could kill someone you know.

Akeno: "Rias, it's time."

As the main doors swung open, we the Gremory group are greeted by a row of maids and butlers as we made our way to the meeting area.

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen! Please give a warm welcome to Rias Gremory-sama and her peerage!"

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

The crowd gave us a round applause as soon as our arrival was announced. All we could do is smile and wave at everyone present as we were introduced by buchou to each of the heads of the different clans. Even Sona-kaichou and her peerage were there.

Eren: "Buchou, isn't the Phenex clan suppose to be here? Why didn't we see that yakitori anywhere?"

Rias: "Oh, from what I've heard, Riser went into a trauma after being defeated by us during our last rating game. And due to that, he remained in his mansion ever since. However, his peerage is able to attend."

As if on cue, the last clan we met was the Phenex clan. From what I heard from Asia, Eren and Mikasa took part in some sort of battle with this Riser to cancel buchou's engagement. Unfortunately for him, Riser wasn't prepared for Eren in his titan form and was ultimately defeated in a flash. Thankfully, his servants don't seem to hold any grudges towards us. In fact, I think some of them even admire us.

Eren POV

Phew! I'm beat! After finally meeting up with everyone, we're served with various delicious cuisine of the underworld. However, my dinner was repeatedly disturbed as some of Riser's servants couldn't stop asking for our autographs…..

Mira: "Please Eren-sama! Sign here and here and here and…"

Lle and Nel: "Us too! Us too!"

Li and Ni: "Don't forget ours Nyaa!"

Isabella: "Show me how you change into that giant."

I didn't know whether to be flatter or annoyed. But my fans retreated as soon as a certain girl gave them a cold but deadly glare.

Mikasa: "Leave Eren alone. You are disturbing our meal."

"Thanks Mikasa. By the way, have seen buchou?"

Mikasa: "She seems to be with kaichou. What about her?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that…."

BOOOOOOMMM!

What was that!? It came out of nowhere. As the smoke clears, what we fear most appeared and went on a rampage.

Armin: "TITAAANNNSSS!"

Kiba: "What are they doing here?!"

Sirzechs: "EVERYONE! HEAD OUTSIDE! Grayfia, escort the children away from here."

Grayfia: "As you wish. Children, follow me!"

Rias: "Oni-sama! Let us deal with them; you help the people to evacuate!"

Sona: "We'll stay as well."

Yubelluna: "We'll burn them with Riser-sama's flames!"

Wow! Even Riser's peerage joined in the fight.

Rias: "Everyone! Aim for their nape! It's the only way to kill them!"

I was about to go titan mode but not before another figure appeared before the dust.

Koneko: "Onee-sama?"

So this other black cat lady is Koneko-chan's sister Kuroka.

Kuroka: "Nyaa Shirone. I've come to take you home."

Koneko: "No! I won't follow."

Rias: "So you are part of the Khaos brigade as well."

Kuroka: "Ara Gremory hime, didn't your parents teach you not to interfere with family matters? Ooohh? And you have new playmates with you."

Rias: "It was your fault that Koneko went through hell and now you want to take her away from me?! This is unacceptable."

Kuroka: "Nyyyaaaaawwwnnnn…..I grew tired of your lecture red head. She's family and family stick together. Isn't that right Shirone?"

Koneko: "My name is Toujou Koneko. And I am Rias Gremory's rook. If onee-sama won't leave us alone, I'll fight you!"

Kuroka: "So be it."

Rias: "Akeno! Take the others and deal with the titans. Eren, Mikasa and Armin, Stay with me."

GASP! What is this purple mist? Cough!

Rias: "I- I can't move…"

Kuroka: "It's a paralyzing mist. Works on devils and nekomatas. If you won't come with me, I'll just take you by force."

Damn it! None of us can move properly with this mist around. To think that she would poison her own sister…..

Armin: "Eren, everyone! Hang on!"

As Armin conjured a spell, the mist was blown away towards the black cat. But she managed to dodge it.

Kuroka: "Nyahahaha! Another bishop I see…. Smart move blowing away my paralyzing mist. But I'm afraid you're too late."

As we turned to buchou and Koneko-chan, both of them are still on the floor wailing in pain."

Rias & Koneko: "AAAHHHHH!"

Kuroka: "Oopsie…Did I mention? If the mist is removed, pure devils and nekomatas will suffer from excruciating pain till they pass out."

This bitch!

Mikasa: "Eren. Let's go."

"Right! Armin, bring them to Sirzechs-sama!"

Armin: "Ok!"

Kuroka: "Aww…don't leave so soon…"

Armin: (Trapped in a barrier) "What the? Let me out!"

"Huh? Mikasa! Help Armin! I'll deal with this cat."

Kuroka: "Useless."

As I was about to land several blows to her, she kept on teleporting to different locations. She must be a bishop to have this much proficiency in magic.

Kuroka: "I'm here, (teleports) No here. Here here!"

"Stay still!"

Kuroka: "Nyahahahahahah! To think that Annie-chan is defeated by the likes of you. Ne ne, why don't you show me your titan. Nyahahahahah!"

"Ngeh! Mikasa! Take buchou and Koneko-chan out of here."

Mikasa: "But…"

"Do it!"

3rd POV

Kuroka: "Ooolala! You're much bigger than Annie-chan's. but you can't hit what you can't catch."

ROAAARRRRR!

Despite his training and improved reflexes, the black nekomata proved to be crafty.

Kuroka: "Lol! I'm not there? Why did you hit my clone? Nyahahahah. Guh! Where did these vines come from?"

Armin: "Now Eren!"

Eren wasted no time and grabbed onto the black nekomata and prepared to toss her out of the mansion. But not before giving a deafening roar in her face.

ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!

Kuroka: "Hyaaa uueekkk! Stop spitting on me! Put me down!" (Throws her away)

Armin: "Yosh! Lets deal with the others."

(Timeskip)

Eren POV

With the titans dealt with, we met up with Sirzechs-sama to check on buchou and Koneko-chan.

As we enter, there lay both ladies on a large bed

"How are they?"

Grayfia: "They're resting now. Thankfully Ajuka-sama is able to extract the poison out of them before it could do any major damage."

Armin: "Ajuka-sama?"

Akeno: "Ajuka Beelzelbub Sama, one of the 4 great Maou from the Asteroth clan."

Ajuka: "They should wake up in about 5 minutes. I'll take my leave for now. It's and honour to meet you Eren-kun."

Eren: "Oh … the same can be said for me."

Rias: "Cough! Cough!"

Everyone: "Buchou/ Rias!"

Rias: "Ngghh…where am I?"

Sirzechs: "You're safe now Ria-tan. We've eradicated the titans."

Koneko: "Gasp! Nee-sama!"

Armin: "Relax Koneko-chan. We've defeated her."

Koneko: "Oh no….You didn't eat her did you?"

"Oi oi! Why are you guys looking at me for?"

Mikasa: "Did you Eren?"

Asia: "Eren-san….are you …..Cannibal?"

"No! No! No! Wait, I just threw her away."

Koneko: "Threw away….."

Akeno: "She'll be ok Koneko-chan. I'm sure she escaped in time."

Eren: "Sorry…."

Koneko: "No it's ok, as long as she survives."

Mikasa: "Now what?"

Rias: "For starters, we could clean up this place and pack up. After all, I still have to repay someone for his servitude."

Sirzechs: "Awww…can't you stay for a while longer? It's not everyday you come back Ria-tan. Ow ow! That hurts Grayfia." (Pulling his cheek)

Grayfia: "Ojou-sama is old enough to decide on her own. You on the other hand have your responsibilities to settle."

Sirzechs: "No wait! I haven't said good bye yet!"

There goes Maou-sama being dragged away by his wife.

"By the way Armin, how did you get out of Kuroka's barrier?"

Armin: "Tunneling."

Mikasa: "So you actually digged your way out of that barrier?"

Armin: "More or less. Oh right, I'm sorry for ruining this suit buchou."

Rias: "No worries Armin. You did what you should. Ok everyone, let's tidy up this area. Eren, mind giving me a hand?"

And we spend the next 2 hours cleaning the hall and repairing all the damaged done by the titans.

After we're finished, buchou decided to sleep together again with myself and Mikasa in our room. Right before we went to bed, we spend the night chatting and goofing off while we had the chance after all that has happened.

Sigh, to think that I've wasted the summer holidays with battles and training where I could have watched the fireworks back home or enjoying takoyaki …..

Rias: "Hey Eren….Since that the summer holidays have yet to end, would you want to celebrate the summer festival when we return home?"

"Eh? But we still have holiday assignments to complete and….."

Rias: "Not to worry, I can help you with that. Besides, I feel bad having you to miss out on your family trip to Kyoto so I thought of bringing the festival to you, my cute servant. After all, I said wanted to spend the summer with Y-O-U." (Imagine Rias said that last part in Japanese seductively, as in A-ta-shi.)

"You really mean it!? I would appreciate that buchou! Thank you!"

I couldn't help but hug her in excitement. Finally! The holidays are looking up. A summer festival with the Occult research club no less. This will be interesting.

Rias: "Erm…Eren…Not too tight…"

Bonk!

"OW! What was that for?!"

Mikasa: "Hug me as well Eren."

"Ok fine."

Just as I was about my sister, I can feel two soft round objects squashed behind me. Along that is a familiar and seductive voice.

Akeno: "Ufufu! Don't leave me out of the festival too Eren-kun."

When did you get here Akeno-san? Not to be out done, my left hand also came into contact with something soft, yet fluffy.

Koneko: "I want to celebrate summer with Eren-senpai as well. Nyan!"

Rias: "All of you! Stay away from Eren now!"

BONK! BONK! BONK!

Mikasa: "Eren belongs to me. That will never change."

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Everyone finally calm down at my command and sat quietly.

"Sigh….I want everyone to get along. I don't know how much more of your fighting I can take. If this continues, then don't want to celebrate summer anymore."

GASP!

Akeno: "No no wait Eren-kun. Don't say that."

Koneko: "We promise we won't fight anymore."

Rias: "We're sorry."

Mikasa: "I-I'm sorry too Eren, Please forgive us."

'Geez, what is it they see in me anyway?'

In the end, we all decided to spend the night together in the same bed right before we head home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Just before the 2** **nd** **semester.**

 **Eren POV**

It was during breakfast when buchou gave us that sudden announcement.

Rias: "May I have your attention please? 1st of all I'd like to thank all of you for accompanying me to the Underworld and for training so hard for the upcoming battles in the near future."

"And we gladly accept your gratitude."

Rias: "Secondly, I'd like to congratulate Akeno and Koneko for overcoming their hurdles that have been haunting them for so long."

Akeno: "Aww….if it wasn't for Eren-kun and the others, who knows when we'd ever accept them?"

Koneko: "Again, thank you so much senpai."

Rias: "Lastly, since the new semester won't begin in a week's time, how about we take a few days off."

"As in no contracts?"

Rias: "More like, a vacation to anywhere you desire."

So 2 weeks in the underworld and all that hellish training (Pun not intended) has finally paid off! Yahoo!

"So like anywhere?!"

Rias: "Of course Eren. After all, I made a promise with you. And you don't mind if we accompany you right?"

"N-no of course not. Feel free to tag along."

Akeno: "Ufufu! So do you have somewhere in mind? Perhaps, a romantic evening in Rome? Or relaxing by the beach in Hawaii? I'll let you apply sunscreen on my back."

Enter my annoying sister.

Mikasa: "Akeno-san, you can do that yourself."

Armin: "Ooo oohh! I've always wanted to visit Akihabara. What do you think Eren?"

Eren: "I was thinking about the exact same thing! Buchou, we choose Akihabara, Tokyo!"

Just imagine, otaku paradise! All the merchandise, gachapon, and mangas! Eh? I guess buchou and the rest of the girls seem to be troubled. But who am I to blame them.

Xenovia: "Out of all the places I wouldn't have thought that Eren will pick the capital. Are you that into Japanese politics?"

Asia: "Ano…I'm sure there'd be plenty of stuff to do in this Akihabara. Maybe a local shrine or something."

Kiba: "I don't really think that there'll be any shrines in Tokyo. After all, usually only otakus would go there."

Eren: "Come on Kiba! I'm sure as a guy you'll understand why we'd dream of heading there. Gundams? Maids? The electronics!?"

Armin: "That's right! It's only natural for us foreigners to visit this place call Akihabara!"

Koneko: "Ermm…senpai….I like Gundam….and manga too…"

Koneko-chan…..You understand how we feel right? In the end, buchou could only sigh and gave us her approval.

Rias: "Sigh…To be honest, I was expecting a day at the seaside as well. But a promise is a promise. We'll leave at 12pm sharp, so be sure to be here by then."

Everyone: "Hai buchou!"

Kiba: "I'll stay here. Sorry but Otaku land is not my cup of tea."

Rias: "That's ok Yuuto. Just please let Okaa-san and Otou-san we're away ok?"

Kiba: "As you command."

Akeno: "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. At least I get to spend time with Eren-kun."

Rias: "I'd like to see you try."

Akeno: "Why wouldn't I? I always loved a challenge."

Rias: "Not from me…." (Points at Mikasa)

Mikasa: "Find your own guy Akeno-san. Eren is unavailable."

Akeno: "I refuse."

Oh boy. I guess there won't be any peace in the Gremory peerage.

(timeskip)

Via teleportation circle, we appeared at an alley of Tokyo to avoid being seen by mere mortals. Due to being a leisure trip, every one of us is casually dressed. As we took a few paces into the daylight, we the ORC minus Kiba were welcomed by the endless number of billboards and the occasional maids by the streets.

"Here we are, Otaku land Akihabara!"

Armin: "Let's go Eren! The gundam figure is that way!"

Rias: "Now hold on for a sec! Remember to stay out of trouble and answer your communication circles whenever we call you. Also, have fun!"

Xenovia: "We'll be heading this way. I see some warriors coming out of that structure. Come Asia."

Asia: "I'll be in you care Xenovia-san."

Rias: "Koneko, why don't you follow them. They could use a tour guide."

Koneko: "Leave it to me buchou."

Akeno: "Ara? I think they've left already."

With that, the nekomata chased after the church duo leaving the 5 of us at the city center.

"So where will you be buchou? Armin and Mikasa will most probably be with me."

Rias: "Well….if it's not too much to ask. Can Akeno and I tag along? We're afraid we might loose our way you see."

Armin: "I don't see why not. We could stop by some cosplay stores; maybe you might find something there?"

Akeno: "Who knows? Perhaps there'll be some outfit that is to Eren-kun's liking. Ufufu."

Eren: "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

(10 minutes later…..)

(Rias POV)

I've never thought I'd say this, but Akihabara isn't so bad after all. In fact, I think I might add this place to my 'Places that I want to visit again a thousand times before I die' list. Despite having the afternoon sun blazing on our faces, the streets are still lit with endless rows of neon signs, not to mention the vast amounts of billboards promoting upcoming Anime and electronic stuff.

Akeno: "Rias, over here!"

"Huh? What is it Akeno?"

Akeno: "Look at all these dresses! Which fits me better? This one or the black one?"

Eren: "Both look great on you Akeno-san."

Akeno couldn't help but squeal in delight at Eren's comment. I do admit however, that the dresses here are just gorgeous."

Shop keeper: "Welcome Onee-san. Are you interested in that dress? It seems to suit you perfectly."

"Apparently yes. But this seems a bit pricey…."

Shop keeper: "Ohh not to worry. I could give a special offer just for you lovely ladies. Say…..1200 yen?"

Akeno: "Ara.. That's very generous of you sir. What do you think Rias?"

"How can I say no to that? It's a deal."

Eren: "Heh! Good looks seem to prevail again."

Armin: "Hey Eren! Check this out!"

The 5 of us then hurried to Armin's location after we paid, which happens to be some sort of anime merchandise store. So far there's hardly anything special about it until the blonde asked us to come for a closer look.

Eren: "Armin…. Is that?"

Mikasa: "No… It can't be…."

Rias: "What's wrong Eren? You found something?"

Eren: "Bu-buchou…..Who does this look like to you?"

I took a glance at the toy figure Eren gave me and from what I can make out, it's just and ordinary male figure in brown uniform with 3DMG on his waist… Wait, 3DMG?!

What's more, a closer inspection on its face shows a somewhat familiar look.

Armin: "Eren, this is us! We're figurines!"

Eeeeeehhhhhh!

Mikasa: "To think that we're in an anime series…They got my proportions wrong."

Eren: "Am I really that ugly?"

Armin: "How is my body THAT feminine?!"

Oh my poor servants… just the sight of them weeping over they're unexpected fate. I could only bring my two pawns to my embrace for comfort.

"I wonder what it'll be like if our life is and anime?"

Akeno: "Ufufu! I guess we'll belong to the harem genre then."

"I guess so."

Eren: "Guys, let's get out of here before I pass out from embarrassment."

(1 hour later….)

To say that Akihabara is like a city that never sleeps, is an understatement. If it weren't for our communication circles, we might end up in a maze full of geeky otakus and cosplayers.

(Stomach growl)

Akeno: "Ara ara, is somebody craving for lunch now?"

Eren: "Eheh, sorry. But I'm just so famished…"

"That's alright Eren, we can have late lunch now if you want. Hmm…this looks interesting."

Eren: "Huh? What's on your mind buchoooouuuuuu!..."

Mikasa: "Eren!" (Chases after Eren)

I couldn't help but drag my pawn towards this odd shop lot at the corner. At the front entrance stood a young lady in a black dress with an apron.

Maid: "Welcome to Shingeki maid café. Please make yourselves at home."

Eren: "Eh? A maid café?"

Akeno: "Ara ara. What's wrong Eren-kun? Is the maid too much for you to handle?"

Rias: "Let's just go in."

As we entered the café, the 5 of us were again greeted by another pair of maids. One who's a brunette tied in a pony tail, while the other is a blonde girl with a sweet and gentle smile on her face.

Brunette maid: "Welcome Goshujin-sama!"

Blonde: "Allow us to take you to your seats."

All is fun and well until our 3 juniors have dumbfounded expressions.

Eren: "Sasha and…."

Armin: "Christa!?"

Blonde maid: "Yes. Welcome to the Shingeki maid café. Where we keep customers in and the titans out. (Wink)"

Oh my. It's just like in the anime store again.

Mikasa: "Shingeki?"

Eren: "Titans?"

Brunette maid: "Don't you know? This is a maid café with a Shingeki no kyojin theme. And we are Sasha Braus and Christa Lenz of the 104th maid squad. (wink)"

"Erm…Eren, do you know these two girls?"

Eren: "No. But they're acting like them…. And it's the 104th TRAINEE SQUAD! Not Maid squad!"

Armin: "Calm down Eren. I'll talk to them."

Armin then stood forward and starts off casual.

Armin: "So 'Sasha'. May I know what is this 'Shingeki no kyojin'?"

From what I can tell, it seems that this Sasha maid is trying her hardest to suppress her bewilderment and laughter. It's as if we're the only ones not familiar with this "Shingeki no kyojin".

Sasha maid: "I'm truly sorry. 'Shingeki no kyojin' is a well known manga series which has been adapted into and anime."

Christa maid: "It's about humanity being on the brink of extinction and the only thing protecting them from the titans are 3 humongous walls. However, one day the walls were breached by a 50 meter high Colossal Titan, which allowed the other titans to invade the city…."

Walls? Colossal titan? This plot sounds oddly familiar.

Mikasa: "So who are the main characters of this anime?"

Sasha maid: "Well, there's the titan boy named Eren Yeagar, his stoic adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman and the soft spoken but wise Armin Arlet."

As she said that, my 3 kouhais looked at each other with dull faces and stared back at the maids.

Armin: "By any chance….."

Mikasa: "Do we….."

Eren: "Look familiar to you…..?"

Oh ho…. They're in for it now.

Sasha & Christa Maid: "Huh? Hmm?...Eeeeeeeeehhhhhh!"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
